Chasey's Got a Girlfriend
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Chase goes on his first date with Rose and the two immediately become boyfriend, girlfriend. But after hearing about Rose's past from her brother, Dustin, Chase begins to have doubts that Rose would accept him for who he really is. But that problem will have to wait when the Davenports are once again facing a threat, and what's worse is that it involves Rose.
1. Chapter 1: The First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**It's finally here! The moment you've all been waiting for! Here is the first chapter to the story I've been planning! Now it's not necessary, but I suggest reading "Lab Rats: The Curious Case of Dustin Green" before reading this one as that one-shot story is kind of the precursor to this story. So you don't necessarily need to read that one to understand what's going on in this story, but it is recommended. **

**Anyways, enjoy chapter one of Lab Rats: Chasey's Got a Girlfriend!**

Chapter One: The First Date

Ding-dong!

Ding-dong!

_Ding-dong!_

"Ugh…" A half-asleep Leo came down the stairs and walked up to the front door.

Who could be coming here now at…

Leo looked at the clock.

_Noon?! It's twelve already?!_

Leo yawned. "Guess I better wake the family…after I answer this door!"

"Hello?" Leo opened the door to see…Rose Green?!

What's she doing here?

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" Rose asked.

Leo yawned. "No…no you didn't. I've been awake for hours…" Leo drifted off to sleep again.

Rose slowly poked Leo in the arm. Leo bolted awake.

"Who is it?!" He exclaimed.

"Still me." Rose stated. "I'm sorry. Is this like a bad time?"

"No…" Leo said sleepily. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if I can see Chase. I have something to ask him." Rose replied.

"You're wondering if you can see Chase…you have something to ask him…" Leo repeated, slowly falling asleep again.

"Yes. Can I see him?" Rose asked again.

"Oh uh yes! Let me go get him!" Leo ran off in a different direction, leaving Rose to stand and wait at the front door.

**-Lab Rats-**

"CHASE!" Leo pounded at Chase's capsule door in the lab.

"THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Chase opened his capsule door and stepped out.

"Leo! Why so loud?!"

"Sorry, but to be honest I just woke up not even five minutes ago."

Chase glared. "What do you want?"

"You have a visitor. It looks like it's Rose." Leo stated.

Chase looked surprised and excited. "Really?" He asked.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, so go get dressed and hop to it."

Chase quickly switched out of his pajamas to some clothes, thanks to his capsule. He then thanked Leo and bolted to the elevator.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Rose!" Chase ran over to the front door. "Hey!"

Rose smiled. "Hi Chase."

She then looked down at Chase's shoes.

"Uh, Chase? Why are you wearing pink girl boots?"

Chase looked down at his feet. Oh great! His capsule accidentally gave him Bree's boots!

Chase chuckled nervously. "New fashion trend?"

Rose shrugged, ignoring the mistake. "Anyways…I came to ask you a question!"

"And that would be?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me…tonight?"

Chase's eyes went wide. Rose wanted to go on a date…with him?!

"Really? Uh…that…I mean…uh" Chase stuttered.

Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled. "Just say yes."

"Yes." Chase smiled back.

Rose grinned and started squealing excitedly. She then stopped and coughed. "Uh…I mean…great!" She blushed, embarrassed.

Chase didn't seem to mind. He liked seeing Rose happy.

"Well then…I'll see you tonight!" She then hugged Chase. "Bye!"

She walked out onto the driveway where there was a car waiting. Chase watched as Rose got into the car. He assumed it was Dustin's.

Chase grinned. He closed the door and leaned against it, sliding down to the ground. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

He finally got a date with a girl!

But Chase then remembered his conversation with Dustin and what he told him about Rose.

Chase still couldn't believe Marcus was her boyfriend…it kind of upset him, but that was in the past now. Marcus is long gone and he was Rose's boyfriend now.

At least he hoped so.

Chase was going to make sure though that he didn't expose her bionics to Rose. He hated having to keep a secret from her, but it was for the greater good. If Rose found out he was a bionic freak like Marcus, she would break up with him for sure and never want to see his face again.

That saddened Chase.

But it was final. He had to hide it from Rose. He needed to be careful, however.

Because he didn't want Rose's heart to be broken…again.

**-Lab Rats-**

"So? What did he say?" Dustin asked.

Rose grinned. "Yes!"

Dustin smiled. "So drop you off here tonight at seven?"

"Yup, you'll help me pick out a dress, right?"

"Uh…"

"Please Dustin!" Rose pleaded with her brother. "Mom's going to be at work and you're the only one I have left!" She then gave Dustin her puppy-dog eyes.

Dustin sighed. "Okay…"

Rose smirked. "Works every time!"

"Not always." Dustin corrected. "But most."

"So…where are you going to go?"

"I don't know." Rose responded. "But I'll let him choose."

Dustin sighed. "You know…I don't want this to be another Marcus."

Rose frowned and looked at her brother. "You promised never to mention him again!"

"Sorry…it's just…I don't want you to get hurt again. It happened with Marcus; it could happen again with Chase."

"But it won't…I just know it." Rose protested.

"Chase is nothing like Marcus. He isn't bionic like he was."

"And how do you know for sure?" Dustin asked.

"Well…I don't." Rose stated.

Rose then looked at Dustin. "But how can you say when you don't know?"

Dustin frowned. "Because…I told Chase about Marcus."

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't mean to! It's just he confronted me and wanted to know!" Dustin protested.

"Why were you such a jerk to him?" Rose asked.

"I didn't know what I was doing, but I was just being cautious. I was protecting you, Rose!"

"I don't need protection." Rose stared out the window of the car.

"I didn't know whether I was dealing with another Marcus or not. I am sorry."

Rose sighed and looked at her brother. "Can you please just give him a chance? For me? Just trust him?"

Dustin hesitated. "I don't know…"

"It's just going to be one date! I'll get to know him better and he'll get to know me better! Please? Please Dustin?"

Dustin sighed. "Okay…"

"Pinky promise?" Rose held up her pinky.

Dustin smiled. "Pinky promise."

Rose smiled back. "Good."

"And besides, I now know Chase is one of Donald Davenport's sons!" Rose replied.

"Now…that kind of scares me."

"Why?"

"Because," Dustin began. "I've heard that there's been some strange stuff going on in the Davenport Industries."

Rose crossed her arms. "I'm sure they're just rumors."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Dustin stated.

"Well, I am! I'm into science and technology, Dustin! It's my favorite; so you'll just have to deal with it!"

"So? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" Rose took a deep breath. "I might want to apply for a job at Davenport Industries."

"WHAT?!"

"I said might!" Rose playfully punched Dustin in the shoulder. "Calm down, okay?!"

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Is it because you might be working alongside him?"

Rose scoffed. "No! That's only part of the reason!"

Dustin smirked. "Knew it."

"And it's not like I'm the only one with a crush. I can tell that you like Chase's sister."

"What? He has a sister?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Uh yeah! Her name is Bree! You know the girl that hangs around Adam, Chase, and Leo all the time at school?"

"They're her brothers."

Rose nodded. "Duh! And I know you kind of like her."

"So what? Besides, she's already got a boyfriend."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "You mean that artist, Owen, who sketches his feelings in a notepad?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

"Why don't you just try like I'm trying with Chase? She might really like you if you make her notice you."

Dustin frowned. "I almost made her arm get dislocated. How is she going to forgive me after that?"

"You never know…Chase forgave you."

"Okay…" Dustin finally gave in. "I'll try."

"Yes!"

"But only once…if I fail once then I'm sure I'd fail again."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I've never considered you to be a quitter!"

"I'm not." Dustin said. "I'm just being cautious."

"Right…"

Dustin looked at Rose. "You sure you still want to do this?"

Rose nodded. "Of course! Dustin, I really like Chase…and I want a boyfriend…who isn't like Marcus."

"You've got me you know."

Rose smirked. "Yes, Dustin, I've got you. As a big brother. But even so I still want a boyfriend!"

"I promise I'm not going to make the same mistake with Chase like I did with Marcus."

"But…"

Rose looked at Dustin. "I'll just have to wait and see how it goes."

Dustin smiled. "Okay, I'll back off this time, but only for you."

Rose smiled. "Thanks."

Dustin then drove into the driveway of their house. "So…"

"Yeah?"

"What color dress do you want to wear on your date?"

**-Lab Rats-**

At night…

"Ow! Not so tight, Bree!"

"Sorry, Chase. But this is your first date after all! I'm trying to make you look perfect!"

"Rose is not going to care how I look."

"Oh please! All girls care about how their boyfriend looks like."

"You do know I'm not her boyfriend yet, right?"

"Chasey's got a girlfriend! Chasey's got a girlfriend!" Adam sang.

"Enough, Adam!" Chase said annoyed. He didn't need Adam making him tenser than he already was.

"And done!" Bree finished. "What do you think?"

Chase looked in the mirror at his outfit that Bree spruced up for him.

"Not bad." Chase stated.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Not bad? It's perfect!"

"Okay, that stops now."

The doorbell then rang at that exact moment.

"She's here! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Chase ushered his siblings out of the room.

Chase then walked up to the front door and opened it. He gasped to see Rose standing there in a pretty pink dress.

"Hi." Rose greeted. "You look nice."

Chase smiled. "So do you."

Rose smiled back. "Thanks."

"So…are we ready to go?" Chase asked.

Rose nodded. "Sure."

"Hold up!"

Chase turned around to see Mr. Davenport walking into the room.

"Mr. Dav-I mean dad…what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to meet the girl that my son here is going on his first date with."

"Hello Mr. Davenport. I'm Rose. It's such an honor to meet you! I'm a big fan of your work." Rose replied.

Mr. Davenport smirked. "Of course you are. Would you like an autograph?"

Before Rose could respond, Chase interrupted. "Actually, dad, we were just about to leave."

"Oh, of course. Have fun you two." Mr. Davenport then started walking away. "But not too much fun!"

"I am so sorry about that. He's actually like this all the time." Chase stated.

Rose laughed. "No problem."

Chase held his arm out for Rose to grab. "Shall we go now?"

Rose grabbed Chase's arm. "We shall!"

Both teenagers then walked out together and headed for their first date.

**-Lab Rats-**

At a fancy restaurant…

"This is nice." Rose admired the restaurant that Chase had taken her to. "But you really didn't need to do all this."

Chase smirked. "With my dad being a billionaire, how could I not?"

Rose laughed. "Of course."

"May I direct you two to your table for the evening?" A lady asked.

"Sure!" Rose replied.

The lady smiled. "Right this way."

Chase and Rose followed the lady to a booth table. Both teenagers sat down opposite from each other.

"Here you go. A waiter will be serving you momentarily." The lady said, walking away.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Rose asked.

"Hmm…how about our families?" Chase asked. "Well, of course, you already know mine."

Rose laughed. "Yes, but you want to know mine?"

Chase nodded.

"Okay, well you already know my brother, Dustin. There's my mom. She's a dentist."

"Yeah, I know." Chase said. "Sandy Green is her name. She was the dentist for Leo when he had an appointment. I met her at the office."

"Oh cool! Mom never told me that. But that's great that you've met her. Did she like you?"

"She thought I was nice. She kept saying you would never stop talking about me."

Rose blushed. "Oh yeah…sorry I just-"

"No need to be sorry." Chase interrupted. "I can tell you really do like me."

"I do." Rose smiled.

"My siblings would constantly tease me about how I would never get a girlfriend."

"You proved them wrong, didn't you?" Rose asked.

"What?" Chase looked surprised. "Are you saying that-"

"I'm your girlfriend?" Rose finished. "I guess so."

Chase grinned. He finally did have a girlfriend!

"What would you two like to order?" A waiter asked, walking up to them.

"Oh um…" Rose looked at the menu. "I'll have the spaghetti!"

"And you sir?" The waiter asked Chase.

"Oh uh…I'll have the same." Chase answered.

"Okay. Coming right up." The waiter walked off to get their orders.

"So, what about your dad?" Chase asked Rose.

Rose stopped. "Oh…my dad…he…he left my family when I was just a baby. I don't remember much about him. And Dustin or my mom don't talk much about him either."

Chase immediately felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's okay. I just…" Rose sighed. "I prefer not talking about that. I am curious about my dad and what happened to him and all, but my family won't tell me. I wonder why, but I choose to just leave it alone. It's for the best I guess."

Chase nodded.

**-Lab Rats-**

Eventually, the spaghetti came and Chase and Rose chatted some more while eating.

It came to the point where Chase and Rose were chewing on the same piece of pasta and were close to kissing.

Once they realized this, they quickly pulled away embarrassed.

After their meal, Chase and Rose were walking down the street.

"I had a lot of fun, Chase." Rose stated.

"Me too." Chase replied.

Rose smiled as she put her hand in Chase's. Chase noticed this and smiled back.

"I would like to do this again, boyfriend." Rose hinted.

Chase laughed. "Okay, we can, girlfriend."

"I'm glad you are nothing like Marcus. He was…nice in the beginning, but then turned into this evil maniac. And plus he was bionic. That was the worst of it. He was a weapon. A monster. And I was just his target. And he hurt both Dustin and I."

Chase frowned. Rose was wrong. He was exactly like that. A weapon. A monster. And bionic.

But the only difference was his intentions weren't anything like Marcus. He wasn't a bionic soldier. Rose wasn't his target. He didn't want to hurt her or Dustin.

He actually wanted to protect her.

Adam, Bree, and Chase were bionic heroes. They were trained to go on missions and save humanity.

Not do the opposite.

But even so, Chase had to keep his disguise up for as long as he can. Because he didn't know how Rose would react if she found out the truth.

And he didn't want to break her heart.

But Chase knew the illusion wasn't going to last forever.

Sooner or later it was going to come out. Chase hoped for later.

But nothing lasts forever…

"Chase…"

"Yeah, Rose?"

Rose pointed in the distance. "Look over there!"

Chase looked at what Rose was pointing at and his instincts immediately kicked in.

There were three robbers running out of a jewelry store. They had a hostage, a woman with them. And the cops were nowhere to be found.

Chase knew it.

The worst was yet to come.

**End of Chapter One.**

**Well, how was that? I feel this story is going to go far, but that's all up to you readers if you really like it! What's going to happen next? Well, you'll just have to find out in chapter two!**

**Also, if some of you didn't know, I threw in some references in there. Here they are.**

**The scene with Leo and Rose was a reference to Frozen. (Anna waking up in the morning and one of the servants being at her door)**

**The scene with the spaghetti was obviously a reference to Lady and the Tramp. (Romantic!)**

**There's also a reference to daphrose's I'm a Monster and I'm a Weapon (If that's okay with you daphrose!) Hint: It's in the scene where Rose and Chase are walking down the street after their date and they're talking.**

**There's a reference to one of the episodes of Good Luck Charlie. (I'm going to wait and see if you readers can spot it yourselves!)**

**That's all the references I put in Chapter One (I think. If I missed anything, let me know in reviews!)**

**Also, I would love to hear what you readers thought of chapter one of my new story! I hope you all enjoyed it; your reviews would be highly appreciated. I just love hearing what you thought of my stories!**

**Anyways, see you all next time on Chapter Two, which will be coming soon! (Hey! That kind of rhymed!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Exposed Bionics

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Drum roll please…**

**-Drum roll-**

**-Curtains pull up-**

**Fanfiction authors and fanfiction readers, I present to you…**

**Chapter Two of Lab Rats: Chasey's Got a Girlfriend!**

**-Audience applauds-**

**Alrighty, enough with the chit-chat, let's begin, shall we?**

**(Also, I forgot to mention references for my two Lab Rats stories "Day at the Dentist" and "Spike is Nice?" in Chapter One.) **

**Onto Chapter Two!**

Chapter Two: Exposed Bionics

"Chase, what do we do?!" Rose panicked. "Those robbers are holding that poor woman hostage. There's no cops around. We have to do something!"

"Chase?" Rose looked at her boyfriend. For some odd reason, he was just staring into the distance, as if he was in a trance.

Rose stomped her foot on the ground. "Chase!"

"Chase, can you hear me? What's going on with you? Chase?"

Rose huffed. "Fine! I'll just take care of this myself." She ran over to the robbers.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing?"

One of the robbers laughed. "What do you think, girl? We're robbing a store here!"

"And you think you can just hold a woman hostage like that?"

"Uh yeah!" The robber replied. He then looked at his buddies. "Can you believe this girl?"

The robbers laughed.

"You know…now that I think about it…" The robber stroked his chin thoughtfully. He then grabbed ahold of Rose's arm. "You'd make a better hostage!"

The other robbers then let the woman go. Rose watched horrified as she became their next hostage.

This was not going to go well, was it?

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase stared off into the distance as Rose kept calling his name.

He then watched her stomp off in frustration and go over to the robbers and their hostage.

Wait…she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing, was she?

Oh, she was.

Chase then watched as the robbers let their other hostage go and took Rose as their new hostage.

Oh.

_Oh. _

Oh no. This was not good.

Chase wanted so bad to go and rescue Rose and stop those robbers, but he couldn't expose his bionics.

Or could he?

Chase didn't know what to do!

All he knew was that he was trying way too hard to save himself when right now, he should be saving his girlfriend.

Who cares? He had to be the hero he was trained to be. He didn't care anymore if he exposed his bionics.

He had to save his girlfriend.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Rose asked as the robber grabbed her arm.

"Taking you hostage. There's no one to save you now is there?" The robber smirked.

"Actually there is."

"Chase!"

"Ugh!" The robber then looked back at his other two buddies. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get him!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chase smirked as he effortlessly waved his hand and flung the two robbers into a brick wall.

Ouch.

"What? But how?!" The robber asked amazed.

"You really should pay more attention." Chase taunted. "It goes like this."

"Lift up." Chase lifted the two dazed robbers into the air. "And release." Chase flicked his hand and the two robbers went sailing into the sky and out of sight.

"Ah! Incompetent minions!" The robber muttered.

"Now," Chase turned to face the robber. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You probably shouldn't have done that." The robber let go of Rose. He then yelled and ran toward Chase with his fist in the air. Chase caught the robber's fist just as he was about to strike.

"And you probably shouldn't have done that." Chase remarked. He then swung the robber around and let go. The robber began to lose his balance, but he quickly regained it.

"That's it!" The robber stated, reaching for his tranquillizer gun.

"And that's it for you?" Chase asked, seeing the robber's weapon. "I have something much better. This!" Chase formed a forcefield ball and launched it at the robber.

The robber then went flying into the brick wall.

Once again, ouch. That must have been painful-er.

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase sighed and dusted his hands off. He then turned around to see Rose standing and staring at him.

Oh boy. He knew what was coming next.

"You-you're bionic?" Rose asked.

Chase nodded. "Yes."

"But you saved me." Rose stated.

"Yes." Chase repeated.

Rose smiled. She then ran over and hugged Chase.

He sure didn't expect that!

Rose looked up at Chase.

"Thank you."

Chase smiled. "You're welcome. It's what I do."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Wait, what?"

"Unlike Marcus, I save people; not hurt them. That's what my siblings and I do after all."

"Wait…your siblings are-"

"Bionic?" Chase finished. "Yup."

"So…" Rose tried processing all of this.

"Mr. Davenport trained us to be bionic heroes. We go on missions to save humanity. We've been doing it our whole life. In secret, of course."

"Because…"

"If the world found out about us, we'd become government guinea pigs."

"So, we keep our bionics a secret and go on missions to prevent disasters from happening without being noticed."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in, but…"

"No…it's cool that my boyfriend is a superhero." Rose stated.

"Oh." Chase looked surprised. "You consider me one?"

"Well, duh!" Rose said like it was obvious.

Chase chuckled. "Okay, okay. I get it."

"But wait? Mr. Davenport trained you? So what? You're just his science projects?"

"Oh no, we're his family too. Actually…my family's more complicated than you think."

Rose crossed her arms. "Yeah, I can tell."

"I do have one more question though."

"And that is?"

"Is Leo bionic?"

"No…he's our Mission Specialist though. He helps out in other ways since he isn't bionic."

"Cool! Wait…that's like his job, right?" Rose asked.

"I guess you can say that." Chase replied.

"Because…I actually would love to work for Donald Davenport!" Rose squealed excitedly.

"Wait what?" Chase looked taken aback. "Well…I guess I could ask him. Maybe you can be his lab assistant."

Rose's eyes went wide. "He has a LAB?!"

"Yup!" Chase answered. "Actually, that's where my siblings and I have lived in for most of our life. Until recently, when Tasha and Leo came into the picture, were we allowed to live like normal teenagers and go to school and see the world."

"Yeah…I was curious about why I've never seen or heard of you before. I didn't even know the world-famous inventor/scientist Donald Davenport had kids!"

"Yeah, technically we aren't his kids. But we consider him our father because he raised us and we've grown up with him." Chase responded.

"I'm more confused than ever." Rose said.

"Ever heard of Douglas Davenport?"

Rose shook her head.

"He's Mr. Davenport's younger brother. And our father. We're his kids. But that's a story for another time."

"My brother told you about Marcus. Did you ever know him?" Rose asked.

"Actually, I did. Well, my siblings and I did. He was a friend of ours until we realized he tricked us."

"I can't believe I ever was his girlfriend!" Rose muttered, shaking her head.

"Yeah…" Chase rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I should probably let you know something else about him."

"And that is?"

"Marcus was bionic. But he was also an android."

"A WHAT?!"

"Easy! I have bionic super hearing, okay?!" Chase put his hands over his ears.

"Sorry. Wait, are you saying I was dating a robot?!" Rose asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a robot?"

"No, I'm a bionic superhuman. Completely different. I'm a human, but just with bionic abilities." Chase explained.

Rose sighed relieved. "Oh good…because I don't want to be the crazy girl whose dating a robot. That would be weird."

Everything was silent.

Rose then broke it again.

"Well…I guess I understand everything now. Wow…you sure have the backstory." Rose remarked.

Chase smirked. "Oh, there's much more, but that can be for a later time."

Rose nodded. "Yeah…I don't think my brain can take much more." She laughed.

"You want me to take you home now?" Chase asked.

"Sure." Rose put her hand in Chase's. "By the way, thanks again."

"No problem. Like I said, it's what I do." Chase stated.

The two walked down the street toward Rose's house.

"Maybe next time I come over-"

"I can show you the lab and tell you the rest of everything else?" Chase finished.

Rose laughed. "Yeah. Because I won't believe it until I see it."

"You just saw me, didn't you?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Rose said. "At least you told me the truth, Marcus always lied to me."

"I would never lie to you." Chase replied.

Rose smiled. "I know."

"Here we are." Chase announced as he and Rose walked up to the doorstep of her house.

"Thanks for the date, Chase. It really was quite the adventure!" Rose laughed at her joke.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"I did."

Chase and Rose then started to lean in and were about to-

"Rose?"

Rose turned around to see Dustin standing in the front door.

"Oh hi Dustin."

"I gotta go Rose. See ya." Chase walked off. Rose watched him go.

"So, how was your date?" Dustin asked his sister.

Rose smiled. "You will not believe what I have to tell you!"

She walked inside the house with Dustin and the front door closed behind them.

**End of Chapter Two.**

**Wow…my head hurts that was so much dialogue to type! Haha. At least I got through it, didn't I? I hoped this chapter turned out okay. I did my best to make it the best! Hee. Hee.**

**Also, can anyone guess the reference I snuck into this chapter? (Hint: It's from another Disney XD show)**

**Tell me your thoughts on this chapter; I would love to read about them! Your reviews are amazing to receive! **

**See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: My Bionic Boyfriend's Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Congrats to RissA15 and daphrose! You are correct! The reference was Jack from Kickin' It catchphrase "You probably shouldn't have done that."**

**Good job!**

**By the way, this story takes place after "Taken" and after "Which Father Knows Best?" but "You Posted What?" never happened so Leo is not bionic and Douglas is living with the family but the events of "You Posted What?" never happened. Everyone got it? Okay, good! On with the story!**

**Expect a lot of humor in this chapter; it's going to have a lot of laughs, so be ready!**

**Here's a very funny and shocking Chapter Three!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: My Bionic Boyfriend's Family

The next morning…

Ding-dong!

Ding-dong!

_Ding-dong!_

Mr. Davenport groaned as he strolled his way into the kitchen and was backtracked to strolling his way to the front door.

Is this going to happen every morning now?

"Hello Mr. Davenport!" Rose greeted cheerfully as the inventor opened the door.

"Hello Rose."

"Hello Mr. Davenport." Dustin peeked out from behind Rose.

"Hello…who are you again?"

"I'm Dustin, sir, Rose's brother."

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

Both Rose and Dustin grinned at Mr. Davenport.

Mr. Davenport shifted uncomfortably.

"May I help you?"

"We're here to meet my bionic boyfriend's family!" Rose answered.

Mr. Davenport blinked. Was he dreaming or did she just say bionic boyfriend?

"I'm sorry, did you say bionic?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yes, I guess Chase didn't tell you that I saw him use his bionics and he told me the secret about your family." Rose responded.

Mr. Davenport stood there gawking.

"Excuse me for a moment…" He then slammed the door in their faces.

"CHASE!"

Chase came upstairs from down in the lab. He was fully dressed and this time he didn't accidentally have Bree's boots on.

"Yes, Mr. Davenport?"

"Rose just told me you told her the "thing."

"Why yes I did."

"WHY?!"

"Wait, are you saying Rose is here?" Chase tried to get past Mr. Davenport to the door. "Can I see her?"

"No, you may not. Not until we are done talking and you explain yourself!" Mr. Davenport blocked Chase's way to the door.

"Okay. I saved her from three robbers taking her hostage so I had to use my bionics to do so. Then I told her the truth. End of story."

"…"

"Mr. Davenport?"

"I'm sorry. I zoned out after bionics."

"Look! Rose didn't freak out, okay?! She was eerily calm about it and it's not like her first experience with bionics. She dated Marcus once!"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Probably shouldn't have mentioned that."

"Are you saying you're dating a girl who once dated Marcus?! The pyscho who kidnapped you and your siblings and nearly killed Leo?!"

"Yeah…but she broke up with him! Besides, she hated Marcus and now she's fine with bionic people now. I made her trust me because I'm nothing like Marcus. I'm a bionic hero!"

"You and your siblings are bionic heroes." Mr. Davenport corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I meant to say! Can you just please trust her and Dustin? I know they mean well. They aren't out to destroy us like Marcus did."

Mr. Davenport raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure they aren't bionic?"

"They aren't bionic."

"Are you sure they aren't secretly affiliated with Victor Krane?"

"They aren't secretly affiliated with Victor Krane."

"Are you sure-"

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS ALREADY?! I JUST TOLD YOU! NO, NO, NO, AND NO!"

Mr. Davenport backed away from the door with his hands up in defense.

Besides, he did not want to get on Chase's nerves or there will be another Spike encounter.

And he definitely didn't need that now.

Chase smiled and opened the door.

Rose smiled at the sight of Chase.

"Hi boyfriend!"

"Hi girlfriend!"

"Hi I'm going to throw up." Dustin remarked.

Rose sent her brother a glare. "Oh stop!"

She turned toward Chase. "May we come in or is your dad upset at us? He slammed the door in our faces."

Chase nodded. "He'll get used to it. Just give him some time to warm up to you two knowing our secret."

Rose and Dustin nodded.

"Please come in. You can meet my family!" Chase led Rose and Dustin into the house.

"Yay!" Rose squealed excitedly.

"Wow. Nice house, dude." Dustin commented.

"Thanks." Chase said.

"Where's Mr. Davenport?" Rose asked, seeing the inventor had disappeared to somewhere.

Chase shrugged. "Probably down in the lab sulking. He's still processing everything. By the way, how did Dustin react when you told him?"

Rose glanced at Dustin. "Uh…"

"Don't worry…I didn't freak out or get upset. Actually, I thought it was pretty cool. At least you're nothing like Marcus. That's a good thing." Dustin stated.

"Okay." Chase said. "Now let's go see-"

Suddenly, Adam came walking into the room. He had headphones on and he was singing at the top of his lungs.

"OH! I JUST DIED IN YOUR ARMS TONIGHT!"

"Adam."

"IT MUST HAVE BEEN SOMETHING YOU SAID!"

"Adam!"

"I JUST DIED IN YOUR ARMS TONIGHT!"

"ADAM!"

Adam looked up to see Chase yelling his name and Rose and Dustin in the background just staring at him. He immediately took off his headphones.

"Oh hi guys!"

"Is he this way all the time?" Dustin asked Chase.

Chase nodded. "Yes, yes he is."

**-Lab Rats-**

"And here we are in Leo's bedroom." Chase said, showing Rose and Dustin Leo's bedroom. He was giving them a tour of the Davenport mansion.

Leo was in his bedroom at the time, on his bed and reading another Tecton comic book. He didn't seem to notice the three people coming into his room and looking around.

He was too entranced by his comic book.

"Wow…I can see why your step-brother is okay with having bionic superhumans as step-siblings." Rose remarked, seeing Leo's bedroom covered from ceiling to floor in superhero stuff. "He apparently is obsessed with superheroes!"

"You have no idea. All that's left is making himself bionic." Chase stated.

All three laughed at the idea. Leo being bionic? Ha!

"Do you two want to go down and see the lab now?" Chase asked.

"YES!" Rose and Dustin cheered.

Chase chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

All three teenagers then left Leo's bedroom leaving Leo to his comic book and stuff.

**-Lab Rats-**

"And here is our secret elevator to our lab!"

Rose and Dustin "oohed" and "ahhed" as the elevator magically appeared on the wall.

The doors slid open and both siblings followed Chase into the elevator.

"And down we go." Chase announced.

The elevator then bolted downward at the speed of sound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..!"

When the elevator doors opened, Chase was standing there smirking and trying not to laugh. Rose and Dustin were clinging onto each other for dear life.

"Is it over?! Are we there yet?! Can I open my eyes now?!" Dustin asked.

"Yes, we're here and you can open your eyes now, Dustin." Chase said.

"Oh good." Dustin opened his eyes and stared wide as he and Rose entered the lab.

"That was…AWESOME!" Rose exclaimed, referring to the elevator ride.

Dustin frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm glad you had fun. I was terrified."

"Yeah, I know." Rose stated. "You were all like…AHHH!" Rose imitated Dustin's screaming.

Chase and Rose laughed while Dustin looked upset.

Rose playfully punched him in the arm. "Oh come on big bro! It's all in good fun!"

"Right…"

"Besides…WHAT THE?!" Rose stared in shock at the scene in front of her.

Mr. Davenport was doing ty-kwang-do in his tidy-widies.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Rose immediately covered her eyeballs from the horror she just witnessed.

"No kidding…I'm going to need a nightlight for my bedroom now!" Dustin remarked.

"MR. DAVENPORT!" Chase yelled at his father.

"THE HORROR… THE HORROR…"

Mr. Davenport turned around to see Chase, Rose who was still covering her eyes, and Dustin standing there in the lab.

Chase was shaking his head at his father and Dustin was just standing there with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Donnie, why do you constantly keep doing that when you know people are going to be coming down?!"

Mr. Davenport glanced at his brother who now had entered the lab.

"Well, I didn't know!" He protested.

"Right…" Douglas said. "You just scarred a poor girl for life."

"Um excuse me?" Rose raised her eyebrow at Douglas. "And just who are you?"

"Douglas Davenport. Yes, not many people know of me since I faked my death multiple times. I'm getting pretty good at it."

"Uh-huh." Rose said. "Chase told me about you. You're the real father of Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"And I've been formerly called the porcupine-haired diabolical maniac." Douglas added. "It's nice to know though that my reputation has changed since then. By the way, it's more of a spiky lion's mane."

"Uh-huh." Rose repeated. She turned to Chase. "I can see why you consider him your father other than him." She stated pointing to Mr. Davenport and then Douglas.

Chase nodded.

"I don't know. I kind of like him." Dustin said, referring to Douglas.

"Thanks!" Douglas replied. "I kind of like you too. And I have no idea why."

Douglas then looked at his brother. "Donnie, please save us another horror show and go upstairs and change, won't you?"

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes and left the lab.

"So, which Davenport do you kids like better?" Douglas asked. "Me or that sad excuse for a Davenport?"

"Well, Donald Davenport has always been a role model of mine since I've taken interest in science and technology." Rose replied. "But now after seeing…that…I'm not so sure."

Douglas smiled. "Well I can be your new role model and a much better one at that. I can teach you how to fake your own death and abandon a building in under fifteen minutes!"

Rose nodded slowly. "Good to know…"

She then gave Chase the look like "Really?"

Chase shrugged. "Douglas, this is Rose and her brother Dustin. Rose is my…girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" Douglas looked at Chase and then Rose. "I would never put you two together! Especially as boyfriend, girlfriend!"

"Well, that stung." Rose remarked.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who thinks that. I didn't think of them as a couple either." Dustin commented. Rose sent her brother a glare. Dustin mouthed "Sorry!"

Douglas shrugged. "Ah well, who cares? At least my son is happy."

"Since when did I become your son?" Chase asked.

"Since we both have things in common. We're both geniuses and we have awesome hair."

Rose looked at Douglas and Chase. She nodded. "You know I do kind of see the resemblance."

"She's right." Dustin added.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Moving on…"

The elevator doors then opened back up to reveal Bree walking into the lab.

"Hey boys!" She then noticed Rose in the lab. "Rose!"

"Bree!" Both girls squealed and ran over and hugged each other.

"Wait…" Bree was interrupted by Rose.

"Don't worry, I already know your secret. So does Dustin and we both promise to keep it secret."

Bree grinned. "Yay! My best friend knows I'm bionic!"

Both girls grabbed hands and jumped around. "YAY!"

Douglas, Chase, and Dustin watched unamused.

Bree then saw Dustin. "Hi Dustin!"

"Uh…hi…." Dustin stopped.

"Bree." Rose whispered.

"Bree!" Dustin yelled a bit too loudly.

Bree raised her eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Guess what? Chase and I are boyfriend, girlfriend now!" Rose exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Bree squealed.

"It's true!" Rose grinned.

"YAY!" Rose and Bree jumped around and squealed again.

"So…your lab is pretty cool." Dustin told Chase.

"Thanks! We upgraded it not too long ago."

"Why? Was it not the way you wanted it before?"

"No, it's because I blew up their lab." Douglas stated.

"Oh. You really are evil." Dustin said.

"Thank you! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Douglas replied.

Dustin looked at Chase confused.

"It really is." Chase stated.

Dustin nodded.

It was going to take a while for him to get used to Chase and his crazy family.

As for Rose, it already looks like she's a part of the family.

**End of Chapter Three.**

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter! :D Anyways, I snuck some more references in this chapter too, by the way.**

**Can you guess what they are?**

**Anyone who can guess what they are gets a shout-out next chapter!**

**I hope you liked and enjoyed Chapter Three! See ya on Chapter Four!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Alert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**I snuck in some references to Mighty Med in the previous chapter if anyone noticed. **

**This is probably my best chapter yet! At least for this story, haha!**

Chapter Four: Mission Alert

So Rose and Bree were still acting all girly-girl, Chase was giving Dustin a tour of the lab, and Douglas had gone over to another part of the lab. Mr. Davenport eventually came back down after changing out of his "tidy-widies"

Bree nudged Rose in the arm. Rose looked at Bree confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Mr. Davenport is back! Ask him about being his lab assistant!" Bree whispered.

Rose's eyes went wide. "I can't do it now!"

"Now's a good time. He isn't busy. Besides, don't you want to get it over with?"

Rose nodded. "Okay…" She said. "I'll do it."

"Good. Go!" Bree lightly pushed her friend toward the inventor/scientist.

Rose took a deep breath. "Mr. Davenport?"

"What, Rose?"

"I was wondering if…no it's silly."

"Did you not just see what happened earlier? Trust me, whatever you have to ask, it's not silly."

"Okay, canIbeyourlabassistant?!" Rose asked quickly.

Mr. Davenport looked at her with a blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry. Can you say that again?"

"Can…I…be…your-" Rose said more slowly.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "A little bit faster than that please. I don't have forever you know."

"Can I be your lab assistant?" Rose asked.

"You want to be my lab assistant?"

"Please? The world-famous Donald Davenport has been my role model ever since I was little! Science and technology is my passion sir. I know almost as much as you do. If I was your lab assistant, I'd be big help, I can promise you that!" Rose explained.

"Well…you seem very set on this and really, really want to become my assistant. Wait…did you say you are my role model?"

Rose nodded.

Mr. Davenport grinned. "Then how can I say no?"

Rose started jumping around excitedly. "YES! YES! YES!"

"Whoa, slow down there Jumpy Jack. You have to prove yourself. You know that you're experienced enough to become my lab assistant." Mr. Davenport said.

Rose nodded. "Of course, sir. I will do my best to show you that I am more than capable to do this job."

Mr. Davenport sighed. "If only there was a situation right now where you can show me your skills…"

Rose ran back over to Bree. "He said yes!"

Bree gasped. "That's amazing!"

"I know!" Rose agreed.

"Finally! A girl to work alongside in the lab!"

Both girls grabbed hands and started squealing.

"Hey Chase!" Rose called her boyfriend.

Chase turned his head to look at Rose. "What?"

"I'm going to be Mr. Davenport's lab assistant!"

"That's awesome!"

"I know!"

Rose hugged Chase and then she looked at her brother.

"Dustin, what do you think?" Rose asked.

"I think you're just walking yourself into disaster." Dustin said, walking away.

Rose frowned. "I thought he'd be more excited."

Chase held Rose's hand. "Don't worry." He told her. "I'm sure Dustin will perk up later on."

Rose sighed. "I don't know." She said. "All Dustin cares about is sports. I want to finally show him that other stuff matters too."

"If it makes you feel better, I think you'll be a great lab assistant."

Rose smirked. "You're just saying that."

"No, I really think that you will." Chase stated.

"Okay. I'll trust you." Rose said.

Suddenly, an alarm went off in the lab. Mr. Davenport immediately started scrambling around the lab and checking multiple things.

"What the heck is that?" Rose asked.

Chase frowned. "I think…"

"Guys! Go get Adam and Leo! We have a mission alert!" Mr. Davenport announced.

"A mission alert?" Rose asked confused.

"We have a mission." Chase stated, running into the elevator.

"A mission? Oh! A mission! How exciting!" Rose exclaimed. "Can I come along?"

"Oh no…you're not going anywhere, Rose." Dustin grabbed onto his sister's arm.

Rose pulled away. "Why not?" She asked upset.

"Because," Dustin sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt and what if something bad happens? I'm supposed to be protecting you, Rose. I would never forgive myself if I failed the one thing I had to do."

Rose crossed her arms. "I'm fifteen, Dustin. I'm not a baby anymore! I can take care of myself, believe me."

"It's still a no." Dustin stated, walking away.

Rose groaned in frustration. She stomped her foot on the floor. Why can't her brother ever just trust her and leave her alone? She can do things herself and without him hovering around her all the time!

"Mr. Davenport?"

"What is it now, Rose?" The inventor asked. "I'm a little busy here right now."

"Can I come along on the mission with Adam, Bree, and Chase?" Rose asked.

Mr. Davenport looked up. "Rose, you are not bionic. It would be too dangerous."

"But even so, I can still come along. I don't need bionics to be a hero! I can still help!" Rose pleaded. "Please?"

"No, I can't risk you getting hurt."

Rose sighed and walked off upset. Why can't anyone trust her enough to come along on dangerous missions?

I think Rose just answered her own question.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo then entered the lab. Adam, Bree, and Chase went into their capsules to change into their mission suits while Leo went over to his Mission Specialist desk.

"What are those?" Rose asked, looking at the capsules.

"Those are their capsules. It's where they sleep and change into their mission suits." Leo explained from his spot at the Mission Specialist desk.

"Oh, interesting." Rose commented.

Adam, Bree, and Chase came out of the capsules in their mission suits. They walked over to get their mission gear bags.

"Awesome mission suits, guys!" Rose said, walking over to them.

"Thanks." Bree replied.

"So, what's the mission, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"There's a runaway train and you three have to go stop it before it blows up any towns." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Ooh…that sounds exciting! Can I come? Can I come? Can I come?" Rose followed Mr. Davenport around the lab like a little doggie.

Mr. Davenport turned around annoyed and put his hands on top of Rose's shoulders.

"Rose, please stop. I know you really want to help out, but it's just too dangerous and you're not bionic."

"Leo isn't bionic and he's Mission Specialist!" Rose protested.

"Yeah, but…" Mr. Davenport paused.

"Ha! See? You can't argue that, can you?" Rose turned around and ran out of the lab.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Mr. Davenport, and Leo watched her go.

Mr. Davenport sighed. He turned toward Adam, Bree, and Chase. "Transport is outside. You'll be taking my Davencycle."

Adam, Bree, and Chase continued to gather the rest of their supplies.

**-Lab Rats- **

Rose was upstairs in the Davenport's living room. She looked at her cell-phone and realized she got a text from Dustin.

_I'm waiting in the car. Are you coming?_

_-Dustin_

Rose smirked. No, no she was not coming.

Rose then took the battery out of her phone and left the phone on the table in the living room.

"Well, I see you got rejected by my brother."

Rose turned around to see Douglas standing in the living room.

"How did you know?" She asked suspiciously.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "I was down in the lab hiding. I heard and saw everything."

"Oh. I see." Rose stated. "Why do you care?"

"Cause I know what it's like to be rejected."

"Uh-huh." Rose said. "Either way, there's no way I can go on the mission now. And here I thought it was my one chance to prove to Mr. Davenport I could be a great lab assistant."

Douglas stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You know…they haven't left yet. You could still go."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just sneak your way into going on the mission." Douglas explained.

"And exactly how do I do that?" Rose asked.

Douglas laughed. "Oh, Rose, there is still so much I have to teach you."

Rose raised her eyebrow.

What plan did this man have floating around in his head?

**-Lab Rats-**

"Is that all of the gear?" Chase asked as his siblings packed the rest of the bags onto the Davencycle.

"Yup! We're all set to go on the mission." Bree announced.

"You know this is going to be the second time we've stopped a runaway train." Adam commented.

"Yeah, and the first time we had Leo as a stowaway." Bree added.

Chase nodded. "Let's hope we don't have any stowaways the second time."

All three siblings laughed.

Little did they know that they did have a stowaway.

Rose, who was secretly hiding in the back of the Davencycle.

The Lab Rats were in for one heck of a surprise.

**Seems like a good place to stop this chapter, don't you think?**

**Next chapter will have a lot of action, adventure, and humor! Can't forget the humor in a story! If you don't have humor in a story, then it's just blah. **

**I'm serious, just blah…**

**I can't really pinpoint any references in this chapter so…yeah nothing. I got nothing. **

**By the way, I kind of see Rose is like Anna from Frozen, especially in this chapter, of course ironically enough, I didn't base her off of Anna. **

**Eh well...who cares?**

**See ya next chapter fanfiction readers! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: We've Got a Stowaway Here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**I'M BACK! :D **

**-Silence-**

**Well don't applaud all at once…**

**Anyhoo! Here is Chapter Five of Chasey's Got a Girlfriend!**

**We left off where the Lab Rats were going on a mission involving a runaway train and my dear OC Rose, who is also Chase's girlfriend (hence the title of the story), snuck her way into going on the mission.**

**Ooh…I sense some future drama…**

**How will the Lab Rats react to finding Rose on their mission? **

**How will Dustin react to his sister missing?**

**Will Rose prove to Mr. Davenport that she can be a great lab assistant?**

**Will Mr. Davenport make Rose his lab assistant officially?**

**When will I stop asking these questions and just start the chapter?**

**Lucky for you, all of these questions and more will be answered in the chapter!**

**Starting…now!**

Chapter Five: We've Got a Stowaway Here!

"MR. DAVENPORT!"

The inventor/scientist looked up to see a panicked Dustin walking into the lab.

"What do you want…er…"

"Dustin." Dustin said. "My sister is missing and I found her phone upstairs! She left her phone! She never leaves her phone! Ever!" He held up Rose's phone.

"And your sister is?"

"Rose. Rose Green. Chase's girlfriend. The red-headed, green-eyed fifteen year old girl who acts like she's five." Dustin explained.

"You lost me at girlfriend." Mr. Davenport stated.

Dustin groaned. "Don't you have some sort of tracker thing to find Rose?!" He asked.

"Well, yes I do. But you're currently holding her phone right now so there's no way I can track her now, Dustin."

"Where's my sister?! TELL ME NOW!"

"Gosh! Settle down there. I'll see what I can do." Mr. Davenport replied.

"Do it. And do it now." Dustin responded, setting Rose's phone on the desk.

"Last I saw her, she went upstairs." Leo commented.

"She isn't up there now!" Dustin stated.

"Who was the last person she talked to?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Me." Leo said. "Unless she talked to someone upstairs."

Douglas shifted uncomfortably.

Dustin immediately noticed.

"Douglas…were you the last person to talk to my sister?" He asked.

"No."

"DON'T LIE TO ME OLD MAN!" Dustin yelled.

"Old man?! I am only forty years old!" Douglas protested. "Plus the hair, which is a bonus." He added, stroking his hair.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LAME PORCUPINE HAIR! I CARE ABOUT MY SISTER! AND IF YOU TELL ME SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER, I WILL END YOU!" Dustin yelled at Douglas.

Douglas winced. "I'm sorry, can you say that A LITTLE LOUDER?!"

While Dustin and Douglas were bickering, Donald finally tracked Rose and found out where she was.

She was on the Davencycle, which Adam, Bree, and Chase were currently driving to the runaway train.

Oh sweet buttered beans.

"I FOUND ROSE!" Donald yelled at the top of his lungs.

Dustin and Douglas stopped arguing and turned to face Donald.

"Where is she?!" Dustin asked.

"She is…" Donald looked at his tracker thingy. "ON THE DAVENCYCLE WITH ADAM, BREE, AND CHASE HEADING TO THE RUNAWAY TRAIN?!"

"WHAT?!" Dustin yelled. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Oddly enough, I'm not surprised she did. She really wanted to go on the mission with them." Leo remarked.

"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" Dustin asked Douglas.

Douglas put his hands up in defense. "I was just trying to make a sweet little girl's dreams come true! Was it really such a bad thing to do?!"

"YES!" Dustin, Donald, and Leo said at the same time.

Douglas shrugged. He really had no comeback for that.

"We have to find my sister and bring her home before she gets hurt!" Dustin told Donald and Leo.

"They took the Davencycle. What other type of transportation do we have?!" Leo asked.

"Well, there's my self-driving car." Donald suggested.

"Adam blew that up, remember?" Leo reminded his step-dad.

"High-speed helicopter?" Donald suggested again.

"Yes!" Leo agreed.

"Uh, do we have a back-up plan?" Dustin asked. "Cause I get easily woozy."

Donald and Leo glared at Dustin before running out of the lab.

"Oh good…you go do that! I'll stay here!" Douglas exclaimed.

**-Lab Rats-**

Adam, Bree, and Chase were driving on the Davencycle to their destination: a runaway train close to crashing into a town and blowing it up.

They had limited amount of time to get onto the runaway train, use their bionics to stop the train, and save multiple towns in California from blowing up to bits and pieces.

"Okay, here we are." Chase announced as the Davencycle jumped up onto the roof of the runaway train.

"Bree, you go grab the supplies from the back. Adam and I will go inside the train and check what's inside." Chase directed, being the mission leader he was.

"Aye, aye Mission Leader!" Bree mockingly replied. She did a salute and walked over to the back of the Davencycle while Adam and Chase went inside the train by jumping into a hole on the roof.

"Ninety-nine buckets of oats on the wall…" Bree sang as she threw bags of mission gear from the back of the cycle onto the roof of the train.

"Ninety-eight buckets of oats on the wall…"

"Ninety-seven buckets of oats on the wall…"

"Ninety-six buckets of oats on the wall…"

"Ninety-five buckets of oats on the wall…"

"Ninety-four buckets of oats on the wall…"

"Ninety-three buckets of-WHAT THE APPLES ON TREES?!"

"Hey there girl! How ya doin?"

"ROSE?!" Bree yelled as she saw her friend lounging in the back of the Davencycle. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN THERE?!"

"Imma pretty small fifteen year old teenage girl." Rose replied.

Bree just stood there gawking until Rose finally broke the silence.

"Can you pretty please help me outta here?" Rose asked. "I haven't whizzed since two o' clock and it smells like a cow died in here."

Bree shrugged and grabbed her friend's arms, pulling her out of the Davencycle.

"Ow…ow….ow….OW!" Rose yelled. "Easy! Don't pull my arms off! I need these babies!"

"Sorry." Bree apologized, finally freeing Rose from the cramped backspace of the Davencycle.

"Hey Bree did you get all the-ROSE?!"

"Heya boyfriend!"

Chase crossed his arms and glared at his girlfriend. "How? Why?"

"She was stuck in the back of the transportation." Bree explained.

"And I wanted to go on the mission with you guys!" Rose exclaimed. "I wanted to show my skills to Mr. Davenport and prove to him that I am worthy of being his lab assistant."

"No. Absolutely not." Chase stated.

"But Chase!" Rose frowned and did her puppy-eyes.

Chase smirked and turned away. "Puppy-eyes won't work on me."

Rose sighed. The "aha!" moment came over her and she gave Chase a smug look.

"Ah! But there's no way for me to get back home now is there?" Rose planted her hand on her hip.

"Bree," Chase said his sister's name.

"Yes, Chase?" Bree asked.

Chase raised his eyebrow at Bree.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Sorry. What do you want, Mission Leader?"

Chase smirked and looked at Rose. "Please take Rose home for me, won't you?"

Bree gave her brother the look like "What? Do I look like a mule to you?"

Rose laughed. "Ha! You expect Bree to take me home? Ha! That's a joke!"

Bree took ahold of Rose's arm. "One of my bionic abilities is super speed. I can take you home and be back here on this train in less than five seconds."

"Oh." Rose frowned. "Bummer."

Rose then glared at her boyfriend. "You got lucky, Chase! You got lucky!"

"Right…" Chase drew out.

Rose then looked at Bree then back at Chase. "Well…you can't bring me home unless you can catch me!"

"See ya!" Rose then stomped on Bree's foot, causing Bree to cringe in pain. She then bolted off and ran across the roof of the train and then jumped into the hole, the only way to get inside the train.

"Hey! Come back here!" Chase yelled. He then turned toward Bree. "You okay?"

Bree gave her brother a look. "Do I look okay to you?!" She asked. "My foot feels like it's on fire!"

"Yeah…" Chase paused. "Good luck with that!" He then ran after Rose.

Bree just stood there holding onto her injured foot. "Yeah! Thanks a lot Chase!" She yelled at him.

**-Lab Rats- **

Rose was now inside the train. It looked very futuristic and similar to the lab.

"Hello Adam!" Rose greeted.

Adam turned around and gasped. "Rose! How did you get here?"

"Oh! I rode a magical flying unicorn onto this train!" Rose mockingly replied.

"Cool!" Adam exclaimed, actually believing what Rose said.

Rose rolled her eyes. Adam was so easy to fool.

"AHHH! OOF!"

Rose and Adam looked to see Chase, who just face planted himself onto the train floor.

Ouch! That looks like it hurt.

Rose helped Chase to his feet.

Chase immediately grabbed his girlfriend's arm.

"You're coming with me!" He stated.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "What are we in? A mystery-crime movie?"

"Ooh! I want to be the talking horse who fights crime!" Adam enthusiastically replied.

Rose and Chase gave him the look like "Really?"

"Oh come on Chase! I could be big help on this mission!" Rose protested. "Why don't you just give me a chance?"

"Because," Chase began. "I don't want to be responsible for my girlfriend getting herself killed in a train crash."

"You're bionic! You're here to prevent that from happening!" Rose stated.

"Yeah, but you aren't." Chase shot back.

Rose stuck her tongue out at Chase. Chase did the same thing.

"Uh Chase…don't want to be a bear of bad news, but we're running out of time on stopping this train." Adam replied.

"How much time exactly?" Chase asked.

"Ten minutes."

"WHAT?!"

Chase then pushed his girlfriend over to Adam, who caught her in his arms.

"Adam, you make sure Rose doesn't do anything stupid; I'm going outside to get Bree."

"Got it!" Adam exclaimed. He kept a tight grip on Rose.

Chase smiled and tossed Adam a pair of handcuffs. "Oh and put these on Rose. Just in case."

Rose raised her eyebrow as Adam put the cuffs on her hands. "Why do you have handcuffs handy?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

Chase then climbed out onto the roof of the train leaving a handcuffed Rose and Adam inside the train.

"Hey Adam, you wanna hear a joke?" Rose asked, smiling at Adam.

Adam jumped up like a little kid. "Ooh! Yeah!"

Rose smirked. "What did the banana say to the orange?"

Adam scrunched his face up in deep concentration, trying to think of an answer to the joke.

While doing so, Rose put her handcuffed hands over her head and managed to grab hold of a bobby pin that was in her hair.

She then put the bobby pin in her mouth and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Hey Adam!"

Adam looked at Rose, who was dangling the handcuffs in the air.

"How did you get those off your hands?" Adam asked amazed.

Rose made a motion with her hands. "Magic!"

"Ooh! Show me! Show me!"

Rose grinned. "Alright." She took ahold of Adam's hands. "You just put these on your wrists and clip them on! Tad-a!"

Adam struggled with moving his hands, but they were now handcuffed together.

"Hey! You tricked me! Not fun!"

"I warned you, didn't I?"

Adam frowned. "No, you didn't."

Rose sighed. "Ah well, now I just did. Toodles!"

Rose bolted out of the train, leaving a handcuffed and upset Adam in the train.

Unfortunately, once she was on the roof, Rose was quickly caught again by Chase and Bree.

**-Lab Rats-**

"You escaped! But how?" Chase asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You left me with Adam in charge of keeping me on my toes."

Bree stared at Chase. "Was that really a good decision, Mission Leader?"

Chase sighed. "No. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He muttered to himself.

"And you're the smart one." Bree scoffed.

"Well, not that I'm not enjoying this wonderful exchange of words." Rose stated. "But I gotta cruise!" She then ran and hopped onto the Davencycle.

"Wait no!" Chase and Bree ran toward the Davencycle.

They managed to get themselves on it just as Rose engaged the engine and the Davencycle sped off the roof of the train and onto the dirt road beside the railroad train tracks.

**-Lab Rats-**

Rose looked behind her to see Chase and Bree sitting in the back.

"What?! How did you two get on?!" She asked bewildered.

Bree shrugged. "We're bionic…and fast. At least I am."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Turn us around and get back on that train!"

"Hmm…let me think about it." Rose thought for a second. "No."

Chase groaned. "If you're not going to do it, then I will!" He then lunged forward and tried pushing Rose out of the way so he could be the one in control of the cycle.

"Stop!"

"No! You stop!"

"I SAID STOP! YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE MESSING WITH MY HAIR!"

"Uh guys…" Bree tried to butt in.

More bickering and shoving between Chase and Rose.

"Guys!" Bree repeated.

Still nothing.

"GUYS!" Bree yelled again.

"WHAT?!" Chase and Rose turned to look at Bree.

"Thought you might like to know that we're being chased!" Bree yelled.

"What the-"

Chase and Rose looked behind to see a group of what looked like cowboys or madmen (they really didn't know which, nor did they care) on motorcycles and horses chasing them.

And they were catching up.

"DO SOMETHING!" Bree yelled. "THEY'RE CATCHING UP WITH US!"

Chase volunteered to go first. "I'll use my Molecularkinesis to push them back!"

"Like you did with the robbers?" Rose asked.

Chase smiled and nodded. He then put his hand out and some of the men were pushed away.

Some were yelling and screaming. The rest, who were still motoring on, were increasing in speed and catching up even more with the Davencycle.

"Chase…they're catching up!" Bree yelled.

"I know!" Chase yelled back. "I can see that! My Molecularkinesis is glitching! Instead of pushing them farther away; they're being pulled closer and closer!"

"Here's a thought! STOP USING YOUR MOLECULARKINESIS!" Rose yelled.

"He can't when he's glitching!" Bree replied.

"Guys…" Chase began. Suddenly, Chase lost his balance and fell off the Davencycle.

"CHASE!" Rose grabbed one of the unbreakable ropes from a mission bag that was still in the cycle. She then lassoed the rope and threw it at Chase, who caught hold of it immediately.

Now Chase was gripping onto the rope and riding from the back of the Davencycle and the men were catching up again.

"HELP!" Chase yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO BE RIDING LIKE THIS!"

"RARH!"

"AHHH!" Bree screamed as one of the men had managed to get onto the Davencycle.

"I got this!" Rose grabbed a frying pan from inside the cycle. (Why it was there, nobody knew.)

"GET OFF BOZO!" Rose slapped the guy in the face with the frying pan and he went flying off onto the ground.

"Wow! You got punch!" Bree replied.

Rose grinned. "Thank you!"

"STILL NEED HELP HERE!" Chase yelled from his spot holding onto the rope.

"Hang in there, Chase! I got one more thing to do!" Rose yelled back.

Rose then grabbed a barrel. (Once again, no idea why it was there.)

"TAKE THIS CREEPS!" Rose lit the barrel on fire and threw it at the men. Chase ducked as the barrel went sailing over his head, almost lighting him on fire. They screamed as some of them caught on fire and others ran off for their lives on their motorcycles and horses.

"YOU ALMOST SET ME ON FIRE!" Chase yelled.

"But I didn't!" Rose retorted. "Bree! A little help here!"

"On it!" Bree said.

Both girls then pulled the rope that Chase was hanging onto and helped him get back onto the Davencycle.

"That…was…awful!" Chase commented.

"But I saved your life, didn't I?" Rose asked.

"Our lives." Chase corrected.

"Right." Rose agreed.

Both teenagers looked at each other and smiled. Bree decided to break the awkward moment.

"So…uh…you do realize we left Adam on a runaway train heading for disaster?" Bree asked.

"ADAM!" Rose and Chase both blurted out.

"We gotta take the Davencycle back to the train!" Rose exclaimed.

Rose then grabbed the emergency brake on the Davencycle. And broke it.

"Whoops…uh…" Rose said, holding up the now broken brake handle.

"What did you do?!" Chase asked.

"To be honest…this is my first mission." Rose replied.

"UGH!" Bree yelled. "Now what do we do?!"

"Without the emergency brake…we can't stop the cycle." Chase stated.

All three teenagers were silent for a moment.

"AHHHH!"

**-Lab Rats-**

Meanwhile, Dustin, Donald, and Leo, who were riding in the high-speed helicopter, had just arrived at the runaway train.

"Where's the Davencycle?" Leo asked, not seeing it on the roof.

"Hmm…I'm getting a bad feeling." Donald stated.

Dustin, Donald, and Leo then rushed toward the hole in the roof and jumped inside the train.

"Adam?!"

"Mr. Davenport! How did you get here?" Adam asked.

"Adam…" The inventor stopped. "Why are you wearing handcuffs?"

"Oh! Rose put these on me." Adam replied.

"Speaking of Rose…where is she?" Dustin asked.

"She went up on the roof. Bree and Chase are up there too." Adam responded.

"Well they sure aren't up there now!" Leo remarked.

"Uh-oh." Dustin said. "We gotta save my sister!"

Adam, Donald, and Leo looked at Dustin.

"And Bree and Chase, of course!"

"But first, we have to stop this runaway train before it hits a town and blows up…along with us!" Donald exclaimed.

"Leo go get Adam out of those handcuffs!"

"Got it!" Leo replied.

"Dustin you're going to help me with the train controls!"

"Uh…okay…" Dustin stated unsure.

"Let's go! Move, move, move! We don't have a lot of time!"

Everybody immediately went to their designated places.

They had to stop the train and they had very little time to do so.

**-Lab Rats-**

Meanwhile, back with Rose, Chase, and Bree, they were now stuck on a runaway Davencycle that they had to stop and then turn around to get back on the runaway train they had to stop as well.

Oh joy.

"We have to stop this thing before we hit something and explode to pieces!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah…thanks a lot. Now I got that image burned into my brain." Bree remarked.

"Chase!" Rose looked at her boyfriend.

"Hmm?" Chase asked.

"Use your forcefield thingy!"

"My forcefield…oh yes! My forcefield!"

"USE IT NOW!"

Chase put his arms out and immediately a blue forcefield surrounded the Davencycle.

"Now use your Molecularkinesis!"

"Rose! He can't use two abilities at the same time!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Bree paused. "Oh who cares? We're on the brink of disaster! Just do it already and save us!"

"I'm feeling a sense of deja-vu here, but okay." Chase then activated his Molecularkinesis.

Rose and Bree then saw they were about to crash into a building.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs.

Chase made a motion with his hands and the Davencycle turned to the left and stopped, just missing the building.

Rose and Bree sighed relieved.

"Chase! You saved us!" Rose enveloped her boyfriend into a hug.

"Yeah…" He breathed.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked concerned.

Chase nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm just a little winded, that's all."

Rose smiled. "Okay."

"I hope…I hope Adam is still alive." Bree replied.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"I mean…the train could have crashed by now and Adam was still inside!" Bree exclaimed.

"If that happened…that means we failed our mission…" Chase stated.

"I'm so sorry, Chase!" Rose said, feeling guilty. "I should never have snuck on this mission! I basically jeopardized it!"

"It's okay, Rose." Chase replied. "It's not your fault."

"But it is!" Rose sighed.

"So…what do we do now?" Bree asked.

"I don't know." Chase said. "I guess…we just go back home and tell Mr. Davenport…we failed our mission."

"And lost Adam…" Bree added.

"You go without me. Leave me here." Rose stated.

"What?!"

"Rose…"

"No…I'm just a burden…go without me. Please. I'll be fine here by myself."

"In the middle of nowhere?" Bree asked. "I don't think so!"

Chase grabbed Rose's arm. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not."

"But…" Rose paused. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bree asked.

"Listen." Rose said.

Chase and Bree listened.

"It sounds like a helicopter…" Chase replied.

Bree looked up to see a helicopter flying over to them.

"It is!" She exclaimed. "It's Mr. Davenport!"

"Dustin is there too!" Rose exclaimed, seeing her brother inside the helicopter.

"And Adam and Leo!" Chase added.

"He's alive!" Bree smiled. "He's alive!"

"But…the train…" Rose began.

A ladder shot down to Rose, Chase, and Bree.

"Climb on!" Mr. Davenport yelled down.

One by one, they all climbed up into the helicopter.

"How-" Rose began.

"Dustin found out you were missing so we tracked you down and saw you snuck onto the mission." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Speaking of the mission…"

"We helped Adam stop the train." Leo stated.

"You…you stopped the train?" Bree asked surprised.

"Yup! And we succeeded too." Adam added.

"Afterwards, we took the helicopter to find you three in the middle of nowhere." Dustin finished.

"You do know you nearly scared me to death, right?" Dustin asked his sister.

"I know. I'm sorry." Rose stated.

"You do know I'm going to have to punish you, right?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"With that being said…" Dustin smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Rose smiled. "Me too."

"So, what happened to you three?" Leo asked.

Bree chuckled. "It's a long story."

"I kind of took the Davencycle for a little joyride and Bree and Chase were a part of the ride." Rose replied. She smiled sheepishly.

"We then were chased by these madmen on horses and motorcycles. Chase was almost set on fire by Rose." Bree added, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, I didn't enjoy that." Chase commented.

"We almost crashed into a building so Chase had to use two of his abilities at once to stop the Davencycle from smashing into it." Rose finished.

"Overall, it was quite the adventure." Bree remarked.

All three teenagers laughed.

"Aw man, I wish we were there to see Chase get set on fire!" Adam sounded disappointed.

Chase sent his brother a glare.

"Well luckily he didn't." Rose said. "Thanks to me!"

"Thanks to you? You're the reason we were dealing with that in the first place!" Chase exclaimed.

"Oopsie?" Rose tried.

Chase smirked and held Rose's hand. "You're lucky. I probably would have broken up with you by now."

"I know you wouldn't. You love me too much!" Rose replied with a smug look on her face.

Chase shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

Rose smiled and snuggled up to Chase.

"Does anyone have a barf bag on them?" Leo asked.

"Oh shut it!" Rose took her shoe off and threw it at Leo. Leo ducked his head and the shoe smashed through the window.

"Whoops. Sorry, I'll pay for that later." Rose stated.

"By the way, Dustin, you owe me a new shoe"

"Why me?!" Dustin asked.

"Because you're my brother and you love me."

"Fair enough."

"Are we all ready to head home now?" Donald asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted from the back.

"Alright then." Donald said, piloting the helicopter home.

"Mr. Davenport?" Rose asked.

"What, Rose?" The inventor asked.

"I'm probably not going to be your lab assistant now, am I?"

"Probably not." The inventor answered.

"That's what I thought."

Rose sighed and looked out at the landscape below.

She smiled as she stared down at the small houses and trees.

Rose had never been on a helicopter before until now.

And it sure was an amazing experience being so high up and being able to see the world below from such a small scale.

So Rose didn't get to go on a mission like she hoped, but that doesn't mean she still didn't have quite the adventure.

And now looking back at what happened, she sure did.

**End of Chapter Five.**

**Wowie! This chapter is 4,140 words! That's my longest chapter yet! It sure was fun (and took a long time) to make this chapter! But it was all worth it! I hope you readers agree and enjoyed the chapter!**

**This chapter also has the most references so far. **

**Can you guess all of them?**

**Whoever guesses all of the references in this chapter gets a shout-out next chapter and a sugar-free, carob chip cookie! (Chase's favorite kind of cookie!)**

**I hoped you all had fun reading this chapter and I'll see ya on the next one! **

**Buh-bye, fanfiction readers! :D **


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Congrats to Dirtkid123, AllAmericanSlurp, and MexicanSwagg for guessing the references correctly last chapter! Here is your imaginary cookie! :D **

**I got a few comments last chapter saying how Rose was very immature during that chapter. Well, I did that on purpose to build up her character. First, Rose will be a bit immature, but I assure you she'll get better later on as the story goes. And hopefully learn her lesson!**

**Anyhoo! Onto Chapter Six! Which will not be nearly as long as the last chapter! I promise you! :)**

Chapter Six: Kidnapped

The next day at Rose and Dustin's house in Rose's bedroom…

"I'm a horrible person." Rose mumbled, her voice muffled from her face being in a pillow. She was lying on her bed and Dustin was sitting right next to her.

"No you're not." Dustin stated, trying to comfort his sister.

Rose looked up at Dustin. "How can you say that?! Of course I am! Did you not just see what I did?"

Dustin was silent. "Yes…" He slowly said.

"I was foolish and only thinking about myself. I was selfish to sneak on that mission." Rose replied. "I jeopardized their mission. I should have just stayed out of their way."

"Hey, at least they still completed their mission." Dustin responded.

Rose sighed. "Yeah…but it wouldn't have turned out the way it did if I wasn't there."

Dustin got up off Rose's bed. "I'm going downstairs. You wanna come?"

Rose shook her head. "No…I'm going to stay here, please? I need some time alone."

"Okay." Dustin then walked out of Rose's room and closed the door behind him.

**-Lab Rats-**

Dustin was downstairs in the living room when his phone suddenly rang.

He answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

_Hey Dustin._

"Oh! Hi Bree."

_How's Rose doing?_

"She feels bad about everything."

_Oh. I'm sorry. Hey! What if I come over? You know, talk to Rose just girl to girl._

"I don't know. I tried talking to her, but she said she wanted to be alone. Maybe it's best we leave her alone."

_Alright then. Hey, Dustin, I gotta go. Talk to you later?_

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like that a lot."

_Okay, bye!_

"Bye Bree."

Dustin then hung up his phone.

Suddenly, he heard a loud scream coming from Rose's bedroom.

"AHH!"

"Rose?" Dustin called his sister's name. "Rose!"

No response.

Dustin then started to panic. "ROSE!" He bolted up the stairs to his sister's bedroom.

He kicked the door open to see Rose's bedroom completely empty.

Rose was nowhere to be seen.

Dustin then noticed the window was open. Did Rose sneak outside? But why else would she scream?

Unless…

Dustin ran over to the window and saw a note that was stuck on the windowsill.

He grabbed it and read the note.

_To the Davenport family: _

_I've got your friend Rose in my lair. If you want her back, you better come here and get her before I decide to use her for my "secret weapon." _

_-K and M_

Dustin started breathing heavily.

Someone has kidnapped his sister.

And were going to use her for a "secret weapon" whatever that was.

Of course, Dustin didn't want to know what that was.

Nor did he want to find out.

Dustin stuck the note in his pocket and grabbed his phone again.

He immediately dialed the Davenport's phone number.

"Bree, we've got a problem."

**End of Chapter Six.**

**Short chapter, I know. But hey, it's short, but sweet! Eh, maybe not so sweet since someone kidnapped Rose.**

**By the way, can anyone guess who kidnapped Rose? It's two people and their initials are at the end of the note.**

**Whoever guesses it right gets a shout-out next chapter! (I am sorry, but I am currently all out of cookies. Too bad. So sad.)**

**See ya next time fanfiction readers! :D **


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret Weapon, Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Shout-out to unknownfangirl10 and MexicanSwagg! Congratulations! K and M do stand for Krane and Marcus. (It was pretty obvious anyways, but eh)**

**This chapter will be a two-parter, maybe a three-parter, depends on how long it turns out to be, so…yeah that means a lot of drama, suspense, and action! Gotta have that! Yay!**

**Onto Chapter Seven, Part One! **

Chapter Seven: The Secret Weapon, Part I

In a matter of thirty seconds, everything became blurry.

Last thing Rose knew was she was sitting on her bed and then the next thing two people busted into her room through the window and grabbed her.

Rose remembered screaming, hoping Dustin would hear and come to her rescue.

She was then told to be quiet and the person taped her mouth shut.

Rose felt something hard hit the back of her head and she immediately blacked out.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Hey Chase, what are you doing?" Bree asked, seeing a small velvet box in her brother's hands.

"I want to make Rose feel better after the whole mission thing, so I went to the jewelry store and bought her a necklace!" Chase held the box proudly.

Bree raised her eyebrow. "The jewelry store that almost got robbed?"

Chase nodded. "It will remind her of our first date and the day she found out our secret!"

Bree was silent.

"Pretty great, huh?" Chase smiled.

"Yeah…can I see it? Just to make sure you went the extra mile." Bree asked.

Chase rolled his eyes and opened the box. Bree leaned over and looked at it. Her eyes went wide.

"That is so cliché." She commented.

Chase closed the box and frowned at his sister.

Bree smiled. "But I know she'll like it either way."

Chase grinned. "I hope you're right."

Suddenly, Bree's phone rang. She grabbed it and looked at the number.

"Hold on, Chase, I gotta take this." Bree said walking away.

"Hello?"

_Bree, we've got a problem. _

"Dustin? What is it?"

_Rose was kidnapped._

Bree's eyes went wide. Her best friend was kidnapped?!

"By who?!"

_K and M. They left a note. I could come over and show it to you. _

"Yes, come over. We're going to need all the help we can get."

_Okay. Be there in ten minutes._

Dustin then hung up.

Bree looked at her phone and bit her lip. She turned her head to see Chase admiring the necklace again. Bree sighed.

How was she going to tell her brother that his girlfriend was kidnapped?

**-Lab Rats-**

Dustin quickly grabbed his wallet and his keys. He put his phone back in his pocket.

Their mom was still at work so Dustin wrote up a note and left it on the desk. Just in case she came home and was wondering where the heck her two kids were.

Dustin then bolted out the door and jumped into his car. He started the engine and drove off toward the Davenport's house as quick as he could.

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase got up off the couch and put the necklace box in his pocket. He was just about to head over to Rose's house when the doorbell rang.

_I wonder who that could be. _

Chase walked over to the door and opened it.

It was Dustin.

"Dustin? What-"

Dustin cut Chase off, clearly in a hurry.

"Where's Bree?" He asked, walking into the house.

"She's down in the lab, but why?"

Dustin grabbed Chase's hand. "You might want to come with me."

He then pulled him toward the elevator.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Chase asked, getting clearly annoyed by how weird everyone was acting.

The elevator doors opened and Dustin and Chase walked into the lab.

Chase saw Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Bree, Adam, and Leo were all there as well.

The only person he didn't see was Rose.

What was going on?

"Chase," His sister spoke first. "We have some bad news."

"Well tell me! Don't leave me in suspense!" Chase exclaimed.

"Okay…" Bree took a deep breath. "Rose has been kidnapped."

Chase felt like someone hit him in the head with a hammer.

**-Lab Rats-**

"What do you mean Rose was kidnapped?!" Chase exclaimed.

Dustin handed the note to Chase. "Hopefully, this will explain it to you."

Chase read the note. "K and M? Who the heck is K and M?!"

Suddenly, Chase realized something.

K and M.

K and M.

_K and M._

"I know who K and M are!" Chase replied.

"Well who?" Dustin asked. He desperately wanted to know what crooks took his sister and then he could find them and teach them not to mess with him and his family.

"It's Krane and Marcus." Chase stated.

Everyone gasped. How was that possible?

Dustin froze.

Why did those names sound so familiar to him?

Oh no.

Just when he thought he got away for good.

The past was coming back to haunt him again.

_No._

_Not good._

_Definitely not good._

_Not good at all._

**-Lab Rats-**

"Ugh…" Rose groaned as she started to wake up.

What happened?

Oh, that's right.

She was knocked out cold by two goons and kidnapped.

Just great.

Rose opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings for the first time.

She was in a dusty, dark lair or hideout. There was a bunch of machinery and Rose noticed three capsules in the middle of the room that looked vaguely similar to Adam, Bree, and Chase's.

It also smelled like sweaty dudes and a sewage plant.

Ew.

Rose then realized something.

Was she in another lab?

It sure looked like a lab now that Rose got a closer look at it.

"Ah, I see we're awake now."

Rose noticed a tall man in a black coat walking up to her. A teenage boy, who looked a lot like Rose's brother, Dustin, except Dustin's hair was spiky, was standing next to him.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Rose immediately started interrogating the two guys who kidnapped her.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize one of us." The tall man smirked.

The teenage boy walked up to Rose and Rose gasped.

"You again!"

The boy smirked. "Yup, it's me. Did you miss me, Rosey-Posey?"

"Don't call me that! No one calls me that ever again!"

"I used to call you that."

"I thought I told you we were through! It's over, Marcus! I figured you'd move on after you foolishly exposed yourself to me."

"I did, but I still thought about you." Marcus said.

"Well I definitely didn't think of you anymore! Besides, I moved on myself! I have a new boyfriend now!" Rose exclaimed.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Yeah…you went for that nerd Chase."

"You knew Chase?!" Rose was shocked.

"Well duh! I knew his whole family. We used to be friends."

"Keyword there is used to." Rose remarked.

Marcus scoffed. "Anyways, I want you back Rose."

Rose laughed. "Good luck with that. I don't want you back. Ha!"

"Would you like to hear a story?"

"I'm tied up on a chair. Does it look like I have a choice?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"No." Marcus bluntly said. "Anyways, your whole life has been a lie Rose."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you don't know the real truth. Your family isn't what it is now."

"My family is my mom and my brother Dustin. I used to have a dad, but he left and I never knew him. I was just a baby and Dustin or mom wouldn't tell me about him. But I don't care! I don't need to know! I'm happy with the way it is now!"

"Your mom isn't really your mom and your dad isn't really your dad and your brother isn't really your brother." Marcus explained.

"I'm confused." Rose stated. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are really adopted, Rose!"

**End of Chapter Seven. **

**Ooh…cliffie! Yeah, I know, most of you are probably mad at me right now and want to send an army of fangirls to attack me. Well that won't happen! **

**Hey, Chase, can I have you for a second?**

**Thanks!**

**-Grabs Chase and makes him put up a forcefield around me-**

**Now I'll just be sitting here inside my forcefield with my laptop and wait until the crowd out there dies down. **

**See ya next time, fanfiction readers! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret Weapon, Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is Chapter Eight, Part Two! By the way, so no one is confused, Rose is NOT adopted. Marcus just said that so he could trick Rose into joining his side. Well…I'll just let you keep reading and you'll get the storyline (hopefully). **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: The Secret Weapon, Part Two

"You…you're lying." Rose said.

Marcus smirked. "Am I?"

"You've always lied to me, Marcus! Why should I believe you now?! You don't care; you have no feelings! You know why? Because you're not human; you're a robot!" Rose yelled.

Marcus looked taken aback. But it was true. He wasn't human. He was an android. A robot.

"I'm not lying, Rose." Marcus said. His eyes glowed green and Rose felt herself going into a trance.

"You're not lying…" She repeated in a hypnotized-like state.

Krane pushed Marcus aside. "I'll take it from here."

"Rose," Krane said. The girl looked up at the man. "You are to destroy the Davenport family. They are not your friends anymore. You do not know them."

"I am to destroy the Davenport family."

"They are not my friends anymore."

"I do not know them."

Krane smiled. "Good…Marcus!"

"Yes, Mr. Krane?"

"It is time."

"Okay."

Marcus watched as Krane went over to a machine and pressed some buttons.

Marcus went over and untied Rose from the chair. Immediately she stood up and her eyes started glowing green.

Krane turned to Marcus. "You're in control of her bionic chip now." Marcus nodded.

A beeping noise came from the machine. Krane looked at it to see there was someone outside of their lair.

"Perfect timing." Krane remarked. "They're here."

"Should we go now?" Marcus asked his new master.

Krane waved his hand at them. "Yes, go. Get rid of them. I don't care whether they're dead or alive, but keep Dustin alive. I'm going to need him for later."

Marcus nodded and walked out of the lair. Rose followed him.

**-Lab Rats-**

Everyone was outside of where Rose was supposed to be. They were trying to get inside, but with no such luck.

Adam, Bree, and Chase, who were in their mission suits, looked around confused.

"This place seems familiar to me…" Chase commented. Douglas scoffed.

"Yeah, because this is my old hideout that you three destroyed!" He sounded slightly angry still.

"I'm not surprised." Leo stated. "It is Krane we're dealing with."

"And Marcus." Douglas added. "Though how he's still alive baffles me."

Chase frowned. "I have a feeling we'll be finding that out soon."

Suddenly, the morphing wall opened and there was Marcus standing there grinning.

"Hello there. Long time, no see, huh?" Marcus asked, walking outside.

"Not long enough." Chase grumbled. "How are you even still alive?"

"I had some help…" Marcus smirked.

"Doesn't matter how you're still alive; we'll defeat you again you know and this time it'll be for good." Bree replied.

"Oh. I am so scared." Marcus said sarcastically.

"You should be, Marcus!" Leo exclaimed. "It's all of us against you."

Marcus scoffed. "I am more powerful than all of you since I now have a new upgrade, but also since I have a new secret weapon too."

"Oh yeah?" Chase asked, not really believing it. "And what is that?"

"Me."

Chase's and probably everyone else's eyes went wide as they saw Rose enter the scene.

"Hello Chase."

"Rose…but…but…" Chase then saw Rose's eyes glowing green. He was WAY too familiar with that.

"How is it you're using the Triton App on her?" Donald asked. "She's not even bionic!"

Marcus smirked. "Guess again."

Rose then launched a fireball at Chase and he went crashing into the wall.

"Chase!" Bree ran to her brother.

Everyone turned to look at Dustin.

"I…" Dustin then looked at Marcus. "How could you activate her bionic chip?! I've been trying to protect her from it for years!"

"Well, it took three seconds to activate it." Marcus replied.

"Dustin…" Bree looked at him, a hurt expression on her face. "You never told us Rose was bionic. You lied to us. Why?"

Dustin sighed. "That's a story for a later time." He said. "For now, we have to fight Marcus and save Rose!"

"Fat chance." Rose smirked as she super speeded over and pinned her brother to the wall.

"Ugh…Rose let go."

Rose shook her head. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Rosey-Posey?"

Rose looked angry. "That doesn't work on me either!"

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Fine then." He then pushed Rose off of him with ease and used molecularkinesis to push her against the wall.

"Dustin! Let go!"

Dustin smirked. "Nope."

"I'm really confused right now…" Adam replied, watching the battle going on between brother and sister. "So…Dustin and Rose are bionic?"

"Apparently so." Chase stated. He was really shocked right now.

"Well then I guess it's between you and me now." Marcus said, walking over to the Lab Rats.

"Hardly seems fair." Chase commented.

"Get him!" Bree yelled. She super speeded at Marcus, but Marcus just stood to the side, making Bree crash into the wall.

"Ow…" She groaned.

"No one hurts my sister, you freak!" Chase yelled. He sent a punch at Marcus, but Marcus caught his fist easily. He then grabbed Chase and sent him flying into the bushes.

"Ahh! Poison oak!" Chase started scratching himself. "There was no poison oak here last time! Ugh!"

Adam looked back at his siblings and anger bubbled inside of him. "No one and I mean no one touches my brother and sister!" Adam said in that deep voice of his when he activates his blast wave.

Marcus then found himself getting hit by the wave and collapsing to the ground.

"Well at least Marcus has been defeated…for now." Leo stated. "But what about Rose?"

"Try snapping her out of the Triton App." Donald explained. "Try talking to her."

"Rose! Listen! You have to fight the app! Don't do this! You are not a weapon! You are not a monster! You are a sweet girl who cares for anyone! Yeah, you've made some mistakes, but everyone does sometimes! Don't feel guilty anymore; don't feel bad! There's no need to! Please just come back! Come back to me! We're boyfriend, girlfriend, right? You're my Rose and I'm your Chase! Remember our first date? Remember I saved you from those robbers? Remember when we first met at the waterpark? Remember the science museum? Please remember! I can't live without you, Rose! The real Rose!" Chase looked at Rose.

"Chase?" Rose's eyes stopped glowing green and she fell to the ground, but Dustin managed to catch her just in time.

"Thanks Chase." Dustin said. Chase nodded.

"Rose, wake up. Rose. Rose!" Dustin sighed. "She went unconscious."

"What do we do now?" Leo asked.

"The morphing wall is open." Douglas stated. "We can now get inside and I have a feeling we'll be finding Krane in there."

Dustin nodded. "Let's go."

Everyone ran inside just as the morphing wall closed behind them.

**End of Chapter Eight. **

**Yay! Go Chase! Go Rose! Go Chose/Rase! :D (Thanks to RissA15 for coming up with the shipping name; I had a hard time figuring that out so I just decided to let someone else do it!)**

**Anyways…there is going to be a Part Three! YAY! –Audience cheers- Here are some of the questions that will be answered in the last part of The Secret Weapon!**

**How is Dustin and Rose bionic?**

**Who is their father? (You can try guessing in the reviews who the father is, but it's kind of obvious!)**

**How is Marcus alive? (I know A LOT of you are wondering about that!)**

**What is Dustin hiding from everyone, especially Rose, aside from the fact he's bionic?**

**Is that all the questions to be answered in the next chapter? (Yes, yes it is)**

**Also, there's going to be another bionic battle in Chapter Nine! So get excited about that! YAY! –Blows trumpet- **

**Also, if anyone wants to, you can guess all the references in this chapter in the reviews! (All of the references are Lab Rats so that makes it easy! :D)**

**There's also a reference to daphrose's I'm a Weapon and I'm a Monster for the second time in this story! Yay! (That just shows how awesome she is! :D)**

**That's all I have to say in this ending Author's Note! Excuse me while I go back inside my forcefield and avoid all the fangirls begging to get revenge on me. Thank you Chase and no you cannot leave. Your shift is not over yet! **

**See ya next time, fanfiction readers! :D **


	9. Chapter 9: The Secret Weapon, Part III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**I'm back with the final part of "The Secret Weapon" and a lot of stuff is going to happen in this chapter! Action, adventure, more drama, and by the end of this chapter you might even be crying, just saying. I'm not telling you why; you'll just have to find out yourself. **

**Without further ado, I present to you Chapter Nine, Part Three!**

Chapter Nine: The Secret Weapon, Part Three

"Krane!"

Krane turned around and a smirk crossed his face. "Oh goodie. The whole family's here."

"Stop it now, Krane! It's over!" Dustin yelled.

"Krane? What happened to dad?"

"You're not my dad!" Dustin yelled again.

"I once was. And I still am. Once I reclaim what was mine!" Krane clenched his fist.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're Dustin and Rose's dad?!" Douglas asked. Everyone else was shocked as well.

Krane smiled. "Why of course. And now that I have my son and daughter back, I can finally finish what I started."

"I will not let you turn us into your bionic soldiers, Krane!" Dustin said.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Dustin. I will make you and Rose serve me whether you like it or not!" Krane threw a fireball at Dustin, but he quickly threw up a forcefield and it harmlessly dissolved into it.

"Never! You're the reason I took Rose and ran!" Dustin exclaimed. "Once I found out what you were planning to do with us, I knew I had to flee and protect myself and my sister!"

"And how did that work out?" Krane asked mockingly.

"Just fine." Dustin replied. "Until you showed up and kidnapped my sister!"

"I wasn't planning on ever using my bionics again and luckily I left before you could activate Rose's so I hoped she would never know."

Dustin dodged another fireball from Krane.

"But now I'm too late. You already activated her bionic chip."

Krane smirked. "Oh yes, good job. You figured out the mystery."

Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Did you forget I have the Triton App?" Krane asked. "Even if you refuse to be my soldiers, it wouldn't matter anyways. I have the Triton App to control you."

Dustin ran toward Krane and used his super strength to push Krane back. He ended up making contact with one of the many machines in the lair.

"That's why we're all here. To defeat you for good. I knew you were trouble the second you married our mom and joined the family."

"Ugh…Chase…" Rose started to wake up. Chase immediately went to Rose's side. "What happened?"

"What do you last remember?" Chase asked.

"Marcus telling me I was adopted. Wait a minute…I'm not adopted!" Rose then saw Dustin talking to and battling Krane.

"What's Dustin doing and is he using…bionics?!" Rose gasped.

"Rose, I know you're confused right now, but please you're in no shape to move. Just sit here and rest." Chase told his girlfriend.

"No!" Rose protested. "Dustin needs me! If one's in trouble, we help the other and I know for certain Dustin's in trouble!"

"Rose…"

The two then turned to see Dustin dangling in the air and Krane having a good grip on him with his molecularkinesis.

"Dustin!" Rose yelled.

Krane proceeded to talk. "I am not going to let you two continue to be a waste of my time. I gave you bionics so you could be more powerful than these three losers."

"Hey!"

"Chase is the only one here who's the loser."

"Adam!"

"You two would help me conquer the world." Krane continued. "But I now see that was never going to happen. It was pointless of me to think that could happen. You're nothing but weak and pathetic."

"What about Marcus?" Douglas butted in. "You apparently have him as your slave."

Krane laughed. "I just resurrected Marcus temporarily. I only needed him to get Dustin and Rose, but now he's worthless to me. Besides, he'll be shutting down anytime soon. I only gave him a little bit of time left."

Krane then looked up at Dustin. "You're also worthless to me." He then used his molecularkinesis to throw Dustin into the equipment in the lair.

"No!" Rose cried out. She watched as her brother smashed into the machines.

Dustin groaned and he felt himself slowly losing consciousness.

Rose looked at Krane angrily. "You!"

"Ah looks like my daughter is finally awake."

"I am not your daughter!" Rose then super speeded into Krane. She used her lightning fingers and shocked Krane, who crashed into the wall.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Bree asked.

"No," Leo said munching on a bag of popcorn. "This is just getting good."

Bree looked at Leo. "Where did you get that?"

Leo looked at his bag of popcorn. "You know, I really have no idea. I think it might actually be a bag of lint."

Bree looked disgusted. Leo shrugged and continued eating whatever it was he was eating.

"I think we should-" Chase was cut off when he saw Rose get hit by Krane's fireball and she collapsed to the floor. It looked like she was becoming weak and she was struggling to get back up. Krane, however, was right in front of her and he had another fireball in his hand.

Chase was horrified. Krane was going to destroy Rose with the fireball.

He couldn't let that happen. He had to save Rose before-

"This is it, Rose." Krane said. "I don't need you and nor do I need your brother. You're both useless to me. Any last goodbyes?"

"No…" Rose tried to stand up again, but she found herself unable to. "I won't give up."

Krane smirked. "Then say goodbye to everything you've known."

"NO!"

Rose gasped as she saw Dustin push her out of the way just as Krane launched the fireball.

But the fireball didn't hit Rose; instead it hit Dustin, who fell down to the ground.

Everyone stared shocked at what just happened. Rose was the most shocked and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Did Dustin just do that?!

"DUSTIN!" Rose crawled over to her brother.

"Rose…"

"Dustin, you're going to be okay. I promise. Please just hang in there."

"No Rose…leave me. There's nothing you can do."

Rose felt like she could cry and she probably was.

"But Dustin…you saved my life; you have to live!"

"Rose…"

"What Dustin?"

"I am sorry I lied to you this whole time. I was just trying to protect you from Marcus and Krane and the fact that we're both bionic. I didn't want both of us to become bionic soldiers…I wanted to be a bionic hero. But now since that probably isn't going to happen…at least you get to be a hero, Rose."

Rose looked shocked. "Me? Dustin you are a hero! You risked yourself for me! You sacrificed and saved me! You are a bionic hero more than I am."

Dustin smiled. "I guess you're right. But you can be one too, Rose. And I know you will be."

"Oh Dustin…" Rose smiled.

"At least I finished one thing…" Dustin said.

"And what is that?" Rose asked.

"At least…at least I protected you, Rose. And I promised myself I would to the very end…which I guess is now."

"No, Dustin, it isn't. Please…"

"I have something to say to Bree." Dustin turned to look at Bree. Bree followed his gaze.

"Yes, Dustin?"

"I've always kind of had a crush on you."

Bree smiled. "Me too, Dustin. Me too."

"And Rose…" Rose looked at Dustin. "Yes?"

"I have one last thing to say to you…"

"Anything, anything at all."

"I know Chase will be a great boyfriend to you. The Davenports are great friends and I know they'll take care of you no matter what."

Rose nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

Dustin looked up at his sister. "I love you, Rosey-Posey."

Rose smiled at her nickname. "And I love you too, Dusty." She said, using Dustin's nickname.

Rose then watched her brother's eyes close. She then hugged him and started crying.

"Why, Dusty, why did you have to leave me?!"

The Davenports watched the sad scene unfold before them.

Bree was hugging Adam and crying on his mission suit.

Leo was hiding his head in the bag of popcorn.

Donald and Douglas were staring at the ground in silence. They really didn't know what to say or do.

Chase was just sad to see Rose so sad. He even walked up to Rose and she stood up and put her arms around Chase, crying on his shoulder.

"Chase…what am I going to do now?" She cried. "How am I going to get through this? And how do I tell mom and-"

"Rose, it's okay. It's okay." Chase looked at Rose. "It'll be okay. We are all here for you."

Rose smiled sadly.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this touching moment, but I still have one person left to get rid of." Krane then met Rose's gaze. "You."

Chase stood in front of Rose protectively. "No way am I letting you lay a finger on her, creep!"

"What a shame…" Krane said. "Guess I'll have to destroy you as well."

"CHASE!"

"ROSE!"

Krane shot a lightning bolt at Chase and Rose and both fell to the ground.

"Enough!" Donald shouted. "This stops now, Krane! You've already hurt us enough; you don't need to keep doing it!"

"Oh, but I do." Krane stated. "And I won't stop until every one of you is destroyed for good."

"Chase…" Rose mumbled as she started to wake up.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked, waking up as well.

"Yeah, but Krane…"

Chase helped Rose up and both of them saw Krane about to attack the Davenport family.

"Let's do this, Chase." Rose stated. "We can't let Krane win!"

Chase nodded. "Hey Krane!"

Krane turned his head to see Chase and Rose standing up and ready to fight him.

"Ready to be defeated for good?" Chase asked.

Krane smirked. "You wouldn't."

Rose frowned. "You killed my brother. Why wouldn't I?"

Adam and Bree joined Chase and Rose.

"And we're here too." Bree said.

"Yeah!" Adam exclaimed. "We won't let you down, Rose. You're family and we love you."

Rose smiled. "Thanks guys. You really are the best ever!"

All four of them hugged.

"Oh please…" Krane scoffed. He then threw a fireball at them. Chase quickly put up his forcefield and the fireball flew back and hit Krane.

Krane went flying back into the wall.

Rose walked up to Krane. She had a fireball in her hand and she was about ready to launch it at Krane.

Krane watched, a smirk on his face. "Are you sure you want to destroy me?" He asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes…you…you…you know why!" She stuttered.

"Do you know who you're even about to destroy?"

"Yes, but you know what you did." Rose said. "You are not my dad and you'll never be!"

Rose sighed. "This is for you Dustin. I promise you I'll become the hero you want me to be!" She closed her eyes and threw the fireball at Krane.

Rose opened her eyes to see the limp, severely burned body of Krane.

She sighed and smiled. She finally beat him. She finally beat Krane.

"Rose, are you okay?" Bree asked her friend.

Rose turned around and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Well…Krane and Marcus are gone." Donald stated. "I guess we can go home now."

Rose frowned. "I…I…"

"Rose," Donald smiled at the teenage girl. "Would you like to live with us for a while?"

Rose looked shocked. "Are…are you serious?"

Donald nodded. "I am."

Rose nodded. "Of course! Thank you, Mr. Davenport! I would love to!" She exclaimed.

"You know…" Donald thought for a moment. "You can go on missions with Adam, Bree, and Chase if you'd like. You are bionic and it looks like you have all abilities. You'd be very helpful on them."

Rose agreed. "I would…but I don't know if I'm ready yet. For now, I would just like to be a lab assistant…if that's okay with you."

"It is. Of course, you can be my lab assistant."

"Thank you." Rose smiled.

"Bree, we need your super speed." Leo said. "To get home you know."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Grab on and hold on too. It might be a bumpy ride."

Leo hopped onto his sister's back.

Chase looked at Rose. "You have super speed. You wouldn't mind if you-"

Rose sighed. "Chase, I've had a long day. I don't know if I can or want to."

Chase smirked. "You want me to carry you, don't you?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright then." Chase held Rose in his arms. Rose smiled as she put her arms around her boyfriend's neck. The two followed the rest of the family out of the lair.

Douglas stopped and looked back at Dustin's body lying on the ground.

"Hey Donnie."

Donald turned to look at his brother. "What is it, Douglas?"

Douglas smirked. "You know…Krane resurrected Marcus…maybe we can resurrect Dustin."

Donald frowned, not liking the idea. "Douglas, that sounds too dangerous. We've never done something like that before. We cannot take the risk of something going wrong. And it might just hurt Rose more emotionally. I say no."

Donald then left his brother and walked out.

Douglas sighed. He looked at Dustin and then the exit of the lair.

"You may say no, but I say yes." Douglas grabbed Dustin's body and exited the lair through the secret backdoor.

"I'll prove you wrong again, Donnie."

**End of Chapter Nine.**

**-Is inside forcefield crying eyes out-**

**-Chase hands me a tissue and I blow into it and continue crying-**

**-Chase sighs and decides to take over the ending Author's Note for me-**

**Chase: PurpleNicole531 is currently having a breakdown so I'll be taking over the ending Author's Note for her. This is the last part of "The Secret Weapon" and she hopes you enjoyed this three-part chapter. So…not much to say, but see ya next chapter! Chase out! Peace!**

**I also hope that all your questions have been answered! I'm okay, I'm okay…no I'm not! –Continues crying- WHY?! –Blows in another tissue Chase hands me- WHY?!**

**Chase: Good-bye! That's all for the ending Author's Note! **


	10. Chapter 10: Resurrected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**I'm back with Chapter Ten of Chasey's Got a Girlfriend! This story might be coming to a close…meaning it will be ending soon. Sad…:( **

**BUT! WAIT! THERE'S MORE! (Lol I sound like an announcer on those commercials!) Anyhoo, there might be a sequel…I said might! And if there is, it would probably be just a one-shot centered around Bree/Dustin. (Yes, it would be a one-shot centered around them as boyfriend, girlfriend! –Insert squealing here-)**

**There will be or is a poll up on my profile where you readers can vote for whether you want a Bree/Dustin centered one-shot story or not. It would be considered a sequel to this story or it may not and just be separate. I don't know…eh. **

**Anyways, let's get on with the story, huh? And Douglas…YOU BETTER BRING DUSTIN BACK OR IMMA GONNA HIT YOU WITH A FRYING PAN, YOU GOT IT?!**

**Douglas: You already do that now, what does it matter? And by the way, I will bring Dustin back…or I may not. **

**Hmm…you're right. Either way, Imma still hit you with a frying pan! –Hits Douglas repeatedly with frying pan- **

**TAKE THAT! AND THAT! FEEL THE PAIN! Whoops…I might have accidentally injured Douglas. Sorry Douglas…the paramedics will take good care of you I'm sure. (At least I hope!)**

**Enjoy Chapter Ten! :D**

Chapter Ten: Resurrected

Being bionic. It was different for Rose. Sure, she's been bionic her whole life, but it wasn't until now that she discovered her abilities. It surprised her how easy it was for her to use them during the battle with Krane, but her most logical guess was that being bottled up inside of her for so long; they just burst out of her when they were finally activated.

It had now been a full week since that day. And Rose still couldn't believe of all that had happened. Discovering her bionic abilities she didn't even know she had, seeing her old boyfriend Marcus again was quite a shock, and then there was the death of her brother, Dustin.

Rose was still upset about that. She wished the fireball hit her instead of Dustin. But then again, Dustin would probably be upset too if it was the other way around. There was just no happy medium, was there?

"Hey Rose, are you doing okay?"

Rose knew that voice. It was her boyfriend, Chase.

"Oh yeah…I'm doing just peachy." She replied sarcastically.

Chase knocked on the door of her capsule. Since Rose was bionic and was now living with the Davenports, Mr. Davenport built another capsule for Rose to sleep in.

You know all that regenerative capabilities and stuff that was crucial to the bionic infrastructure of her chip. Yeah…Rose was baffled by all that and to be honest, she fell asleep in the middle of Mr. Davenport's speech about that stuff.

So yeah…Rose was super excited about sleeping in a glass box. Hooray! Note the sarcasm.

It wasn't like it was that bad. Most of the time, Rose would pretend she was in a spaceship battling evil aliens trying to take over. Yeah, that sounded weird. And then Rose would end up dreaming that she was actually in a spaceship battling evil aliens trying to take over.

It was really odd.

But Rose liked being in the lab. It was really cool and she was with her best friends and boyfriend half of the time. So it wasn't all bad. And she was also Mr. Davenport's lab assistant. Officially! Yay!

Rose's capsule was right next to Bree's. So that meant it was Adam, Chase, Bree, and then Rose.

The only person missing from that line-up was Dustin.

Rose could go on missions with Adam, Bree, and Chase. She was bionic after all and she possessed every ability they did. So why hasn't she?

Rose wasn't ready yet. Missions seemed too big of a step to take for her. It's only been a week, for goodness sakes! Sometimes, Chase or Bree or Adam or even Leo would ask Rose if she wanted to come along when there was a mission. Rose would politely say no and just wait in the lab until they came back. A couple times, Mr. Davenport would even offer to take Rose to the mission site in his high-speed helicopter so she could be a part of the mission. Rose, once again, would decline saying she wasn't ready yet and was perfectly fine with just staying in the lab and being the lab assistant. She preferred helping Mr. Davenport and Leo in the lab with computer stuff and working on new inventions than facing dangerous things on missions.

But after a while, it got a bit boring for Rose and sometimes, she wished she said yes to those previous offers and then she'd be helping her friends on missions and fighting bad guys with her bionics.

But was she really ready? Rose was still grieving over the loss of her brother. She knew if Dustin was there talking to her, he'd say to move on and go on missions and be the hero she was meant to be. But Rose didn't know yet…she just didn't know.

She just wasn't ready to move on yet. She just wasn't ready to forget her brother.

She wasn't ready to or she just didn't want to.

"Can I come in?" Chase asked.

Rose immediately snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her boyfriend standing outside her capsule.

"I guess so." She mumbled. She was sitting on the floor of her capsule, her head in her knees. It looked like she was crying, which Rose was. She had been crying all morning.

Chase opened the capsule door and stepped inside. He crouched down next to his girlfriend and put his arm around her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again. "And don't lie to me or be sarcastic."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm not okay. I still miss Dustin like crazy. Why wouldn't I? I've only grown up with him for how many years! I've lived with him every second of every day! He would always be there by my side, no matter what. Even if I was in a bad mood and I told him to buzz off, he'd still be there! He was like a bug that you couldn't get rid of ever and that's what I liked most about him. He was there for me. He made promises to me ever since we were little. We'd laugh all day long, tell jokes, read stories, tell each other our most precious secrets, and then we'd have sleepovers…" Rose felt more tears roll down her cheeks.

"But…but now he's gone. And those things will never, ever happen again. Those memories are gone…forever. That bug that clung onto me for so long…the bug that I loved so much and never wanted it to go away…that bug is now dead." Rose hid her head in her knees and started crying again.

"Rose…Rose…come on Rose…"

"What?" Rose looked up at Chase.

Chase smiled and wiped Rose's tears away with his thumb.

"I know this is hard for you. But…"

"But what?" Rose interrupted. She was getting irritated obviously.

"How about we go upstairs and I can make you a snack?" Chase grinned.

Rose nodded, a small smile crossing her face. "Okay, I'm game for that. Just don't make any more of those astronaut space food pellets. Cause I vomited those up on the kitchen floor. And that was not a pretty sight!"

Chase smirked. "Yes, I know. I was there. Don't worry, I'll make something special for my little Rosey-Posey."

Rose laughed at the nickname Chase was now using. It was nice to hear that again.

Chase then opened Rose's capsule door and the two walked out and went into the elevator to get upstairs.

Next stop: the kitchen!

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase went into the kitchen to start making a snack for both Rose and him. Rose sat on one of the stools near the counter and just waited patiently.

"Hey kids! How's it going?" Douglas suddenly came into the room.

Chase raised his eyebrow. "Why are you in such a good mood?" He asked. "Was it half off at the diabolical maniac hair salon?"

Douglas scoffed. "No!" He paused. "It was a quarter off."

Chase ignored Douglas's comment and continued taking multiple foods out of the fridge.

"Actually, I'm here for the girl." Douglas replied.

Rose sighed. "Douglas, if you're going to try to kidnap me, don't. I'm bionic and could probably blast you out of here with the wave of my hand."

"That's not why I'm here. It's not to kidnap you. I actually have a surprise for you."

Rose frowned. "If it isn't my brother, Dustin, then I'm not interested."

"In fact, it is your brother, Dustin." Douglas announced.

"Hi Rose."

Rose turned around and gasped.

"Dus…Dustin?!"

"Yeah, it's me."

Rose smiled and jumped off the stool and ran toward her brother. She then embraced him in a hug. "Dustin! It is you!"

Chase just stood there in shock. But he was mostly confused. "How is that even possible?!"

Douglas shrugged. "I could give you a long list of technical terms and scientific equipment and machines, but to put it simply, I basically resurrected Dustin."

"Well, it's good to have you back, Dustin." Chase stated.

Dustin laughed. "It's good to be back." He then looked down at his sister. "Uh…Rose…you can let go of me now."

"Never!" Rose kept a tight grip on her brother. "I'll never let you go!"

Dustin pulled his sister off of him. He then put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Okay? I'm not going to leave you ever again, Rose. Okay?"

Rose nodded. "O…Okay."

Dustin smiled. "Hey, you wanna do a piggy-back ride? Just for old times sakes?"

Rose jumped up and grinned like a little kid. "Do I!"

"Hop on!" Dustin crouched down and Rose got on her brother's back.

Dustin then walked around the living room and kitchen with Rose riding on his back. It looked like the two were having fun.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Kids…"

"What? You and Mr. Davenport never did that?" Chase asked mockingly.

Douglas glared at Chase. "No!" He stopped. "Well not like that."

Chase smirked. He knew it.

"Does it look like Rose is happy now? Cause resurrecting people really isn't a walk in the park." Douglas remarked.

Chase looked at Rose. She was trying to convince Dustin to do another piggy-back ride around the room. The latter finally agreed and Rose happily cheered while Dustin walked around the living room and kitchen one more time.

Chase nodded, a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah. It definitely looks like she's happy."

_The End. _

**I fibbed a little in the beginning Author's Note. The story isn't ending soon; it just ended now. That's right folks. Chapter Ten was the last chapter of Chasey's Got a Girlfriend. Thanks to everyone who has read this story; it was really a lot of fun to make! And I'll see ya all on the next one! (I hope!)**

**Chase: The story's done now so can I leave?**

**Yes, Chase, you're excused.**

**-Chase deactivates his forcefield and leaves-**

**Douglas: Can I leave too? You've injured me once and I'm not looking for seconds.**

**You're excused too, Douglas.**

**-Douglas leaves- **

**I fibbed again. –Grabs frying pan and goes after Douglas- **

**See ya next time, fanfiction readers!**


End file.
